Knowledge Arises
by RedApples99
Summary: Harry and Hermione are neglected by their parents. They become friends before they start Hogwarts and they used their friendship, magic and intellect to propel themselves into making a mark in history. Minimal bashing. Potters live. Harry isn't the boy who lived.
1. Prologue

AN: Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction, I had been reading a lot of Harry Potter fan fiction lately and I thought to myself that maybe I should write some fictions myself. Hope you enjoy this story, feel free to leave comments on points to improve my writing. Thank You.

\--

October 31, 1981

The day Voldemort attacked the Potters to kill the child who is prophesized to kill the babe. Voldemort stunned James and the mud blood. When he took a look at the children, the first born was standing defiantly between him and the prophesized child, a toddler who had a speck of red hairs in his head, He will kill both boys, as a message to both Potters that they should not have been a thorn to his plans. But when he pointed his wand at the first born who looked like his father except for his eyes, and utter the words of the killing curse, he was shocked when it rebounded. While his body was decomposing, his thoughts went to the prophecy, thinking maybe it was wrong, and at the last moment, he saw the prophesized child sending raw magical power to his older brother, cursing the child with his last breath, he unconsciously sent a small proportion of his soul to the red- haired brat. Before fleeing as an apparition who defied death.

\--

Year: 1982

Since that day, Harry Potter became the ignored and neglected child of the Potters, he would grow up in the care of the house elves and his uncle Remus Lupin and godfather Sirius Black. But the two of them would occasionally visit the Potters and give him gifts and attention much to his delight. Growing up with the Potters he would have to teach himself to write and read as the James and Lily was too busy with Scott. James was too busy in Politics to expand the influence of the light. Pushing laws that would create a better world for their children. Lily on the other hand was busy in raising Scott and being a potions and charms mistress. The only birthday they celebrated was for Scott's and never Harry's. Holidays were worse as harry always feels like he doesn't deserve to celebrate with them. Always opting not to celebrate with them and just be alone, moping in his room. When he was five, Sirius and Remus enrolled Harry to a muggle school near Godric's Hollow, near enough for him to walk on his own, as they saw it as an unhealthy habit for a child to read complicated spells and magic that were available in the Potter's library. Also, they see it as a healthy thing for Harry to interact and make friends with children with same age as him. Unknown at the time, Sirius and Remus just change the path of the Magical Britain for the better.

Flash back

"Hey, Prongs, Lils you think it's best if we put Harry in a muggle school?" Sirius called for his best friends.

"Yeah sure, if you thinks its best, we trust you guys." Lily replied.

"Okay", Sirius said, he felt unsure of what to make of it, he just shrugged off his thoughts about the weird thing with James and Lily. He went to Harry and they went together to the school to enroll him in.

Flash back Ends

\--

Year 1985

Now Harry is now 8 years old and has now found his passion. He was thankful, that Sirius and Remus put him in the muggle school. As within 3 years they become too busy. Remus with his mission to help werewolves and Sirius with his job as an auror and having a girlfriend, hopefully to continue the Black family line. While being schooled in the muggle world for 3 years, Harry was fascinated in the tools and technology that muggles made to make their lives easier. He had fascination with cars, planes, telephones, television and radios that muggles made. At a very young age Harry had already found passion with engineering and architecture. With his new fascination with muggle technology, he found solace at their local library that would expand his knowledge with his passion. When he went to the library, he would always notice the girl with bushy hair to be in the library the same as him in a secluded area as if to avoid attention. When he took another look at the girl and was shocked when she stopped the book from falling. Realizing that she was a witch, a muggleborn probably. Deciding to approach the girl he greeted her "Hi my name is Harry. Can I sit here?"

\--

Year: 1982

Hermione Granger, age 5, was an only child of a married couple who were dentists. She was loved and cared for by his parents. They would always have a family bond every weekend, they would first be at church to say their grace to God, and then they would either go to the movies or park and then would eat out.

Her parents would support her, in her love for books, they would always show that they love her and proud of her, for her intelligence and her love for learning. The only downside of her life was that kids in her school would always bully her for her intelligence. They tease her about ugly she was with her bushy hair and buck tooth. About how she was a-know-it-all and a teacher's pet. But it didn't matter for she has her parent. To Hermione, her family was the perfect family.

But it all changed when Hermione was showing signs of accidental magic at age 6. When she summoned a book that her parents forbade her to read, putting the book at the highest top of the shelf, away and far from Hermione's reach. You see, the Granger's were very religious Catholics, the Word of God was law that should be followed, ALWAYS. So when Hermione showed accidental magic, they thought she was possessed by the devil and started to be afraid of her. At first, the Grangers were wary of their own daughter, cautious when they were around their own daughter, then, as time passed they were outright afraid of her. Making Hermione a neglected child at age 7.

\--

Year: 1985

Things had taken a full 180 degrees twist when Hermione's parents had a second child. Her parents had deemed it as both blessing and confirmation form God Himself when Elizabeth and Louise Granger were pregnant. Confirmation that they were not possessed by the devil and passed it down to their daughter. When David Granger was born, her parents had fawn over him and outright neglected their daughter. They would not even let her be near him, so that he would not be infected by the devil that possessed her. Though they didn't physically abuse her, their treatment was of emotional neglect. They would feed her, but they would eat first before she was able to eat. She was not allowed to join their family outings as there was no place for the devil in the House of God.

Her life at school was no better. She was bullied because of bushy hair, buck teeth and intelligence. She would always try to do her best in school to seek the validation and recognition she needs from her parents and teachers. To confirm that there was nothing wrong with her. But because of this she bullied by other children. So she stopped showing off his her intelligence to make her life more bearable and the bullies did stop bullying her but still, it would be nice to have friend or two.

Because of the terrible life she had, the only solace she ever had was within books. She did find a fascination towards chemistry, physics and mathematics. In the library she would be at her happiest, in reading books she would forget the life she had lived and be in another world where she naturally belongs. Her line of thoughts was broken when the book she was about to read was about to fall down. Aware that it would create attention towards her because of the noise, she summoned the book towards her. There it was again, the reason why her life was terrible. It was because of this…..this powers that her parents were terrified of her. Looking around to see if someone saw what she did. She panicked when a messy haired, green eyed boy was looking at her with wide eyes. As to make matters worse he was walking towards her, upon reaching the table she was sitting the boy said "Hi my name is Harry. Can I sit here?"

\--

AN: Harry's Birthday: August 10, 1977

Scott's Birthday: July 31, 1980

Hermione's Birthday: October 14, 1976

David's Birthday: December 10 1985


	2. Start of Something Beautiful

Year: January 1985

"Hi my name is Harry. Can I sit here?" Harry said, hoping she wouldn't say no.

"Yeah, sure, Feel free to sit" Hermione replied with a pounding heart. Nervousness ran through her hoping this boy would be nice enough to not blackmail her into doing her homework because of what he saw. When Harry sat down there was a moment of silence between them "May I ask what's your name is?" Harry asked.

"Hermione, my name is Hermione" Hermione replied with obvious shyness and nervousness.

"Hermione I saw you what you did with the book when it was about fall--" Harry was saying until he was cut-off

"Please, please, please don't tell anyone I'll do anything for you I would do your homework and give you my money. Just please don't tell……."

"Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh, be quiet, I promise I won't tell anyone. In fact I want to be friends with you." Harry said, cutting her off.

"Friends? So you wouldn't ……. Why do you want to become friends?" Hermione asked. Now she was confused. Normally kids would blackmail her into doing their homework and taking her allowance. Maybe that's his play, he would let her do her homework and make her pay for his meals.

"Before I answer you. I think it's better to answer your question outside where no one would listen. So come on and follow me." Harry said while standing up and walking towards the door, seeing that she was not following him "Come on" Harry said. Hermione stood up quickly and started to follow the boy. Now she really afraid what if he would beat her up, make her do terrible things. Tears well up in her eyes but she prevented it from rolling down to show him she was not weak and vulnerable. Reaching to a secluded place Harry started to speak.

"To answer your question Hermione, is that because you and I are alike. You're a witch, just like me, well in my case a wizard" Harry said

"A witch? Witches aren't real it's just a product of fiction that are in books. There is no way witches and wizards are real" Hermione replied. Her being a witch would explain a lot of things that happened to her but her logical part of mind refuses to believe so.

"Yes you are, how would you explain being able to summon that book that was falling down in fact…" Harry extended his right arm and a stone started to come to him "See what I mean. If I wasn't a wizard I wouldn't be able to do that. In fact there is a society for a witches and wizards as there are many of us." Harry said.

"Then why was no one aware of it? I mean if there was really a society between us a lot of people would be aware of it." Hermione replied with skepticism towards Harry.

"Because muggles, that what our kind call people who are not magical, used to exterminate our kind. You see, muggles are afraid of what they can't understand. So our society created the ISS or the international statute of secrecy, to protect our people from muggles." Harry explained to Hermione.

"So there is a society where I belong? A place where nothing is wrong with me?" Hermione asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, in fact when we turn 11, we would receive a letter saying that we would have to go to school to control our magic better." Harry answered, but was frowning due to the second question. "Why, are there people who think there is something wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"My parents, they used to love me very much, but when they saw me doing magic, they became afraid of me and act as if I never existed and they don't love me anymore." Hermione answered, sniffing as tears were now slowly rolling down her cheeks. Unsure of what to do, Harry walk towards near Hermione and hugged her. "It's alright, my parents don't love me too." Hermione pulled back to look at him.

"Why? Are they afraid of you too? Just like my parents?" Hermione asked

"No, it's because my younger brother is famous and I am not. They think that I am not worth their attention." Harry answered

"Why is your younger brother famous?" Hermione asked. Harry then explained how a bad man who was terrorizing their society attacked our house and how his younger brother stopped him saving the magical community from dark times and how, since then, his parents started to neglect him and ignore him. After the explanation, Hermione then hugged Harry. "I'm sorry about your parents" Hermione said.

"It's okay, I never think about it too much and would also ignore it, that I can be free once I'm 17." Harry said returning the hug. "So do you want to become friends?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione then nodded, "Yeah I like that, and I never had friends so…… you're my first friend." Hermione answered.

\--

Ever since that day Harry and Hermione became best friends. Since Hermione was a year ahead of Harry they would eat their meals together, go to the library together and read and study. Occasionally, they would go to the arcade, book shops to have some fun and entertainment. Both of them would challenge each other in terms of knowledge as they are equally smart. Harry had told Hermione to hold back in classes and not to raise her hands every time the teacher ask questions, and to avoid the kids that bully her as much as possible, and now that Hermione and Harry were best friends, Harry would be a target of bullying too, but he was used to getting away from the attention, Harry taught Hermione how to do it and Hermione had experienced less bullying than before she met Harry.

The Library had been their safe haven, it would be the place where they can escape the terrible life at their homes and the terrible treatment they got from school because of bullying. The teachers didn't even tried to stop the bullying, they see that either Hermione or Harry were being bullied but the only thing they've done is to tell the bullies to stop and would walk away right after. No punishment, no disciplinary action, nothing. This made Harry and Hermione to be distrustful to teachers or authority figures. They had read some books on history, politics and economics to read something different from they usually do and they learned that people who are in authority, can't be trusted as they are people with their own agendas and not infallible.

Harry would bring cheap books from his family's library and borrowed it to Hermione so she can read some wizarding books and quell her curiosity about the magical world. Eventually, Hermione would found fascination in alchemy because and Harry would provide her books that talks about alchemy. Alchemy was a subject in the magical world that was just a myth in the normal world, to think it would be true and to think all the possibilities she can do because of magic. Her mind didn't go to the unlimited gold and immortality but rather the chemical combinations that would take a lot of natural resources can be obtained with a significantly fewer resources. Harry already had found a passion on engineering, together they would be invisible, together they would be unstoppable, and together they would be in history books that made the world for the better or for worse.

Ever since that day Hermione life had been brighter than before Harry approached her. They now had someone on their side, someone to watch their backs, someone that wouldn't treat them trash like the rest of world had.


	3. Ideas and Goals

Year: June 1985

Because of their friendship Hermione and Harry had excelled in their academics exponentially. Now they had excelled in it. It was time to expand their knowledge on advance subjects, Chemistry and Potions to help Hermione learn alchemy, Engineering and Ancient Runes to help Harry develop Technomancy. But the local library was inadequate already to quell their thirst for knowledge, the library was great, but they needed a place to call their own, where they can experiment freely, a place where they can do what they want and not to be restricted, a place where they can escape the harsh reality of their worlds but to do that they needed funds for that, funds for buying materials, equipment, tools and books.

"Well, first things first, we need to have a wand that cannot be traced by the Ministry. The problem is we don't know where to buy such wands. Well, probably in Knockturn alley, but I wouldn't risk our lives in going there." Harry said

"How do the Ministry trace the magic in wands anyway?" Hermione asked

"Well, every wizard and witches goes to Ollivander to have their first wands. Ollivander then, will put tracer in their wands that the Ministry can monitor." Harry replied.

"How about we just make our own wands? Maybe there is a book in your family's library that have such information about creating wands." Hermione said.

"That could be possible. I mean it's going to be very hard to do so, but what are the other alternatives?" Harry said. "Okay I'll look something up in the Potter library about wand lore. Next thing is, a place where we can do anything we want." Harry continued saying.

"Wait I'll write a list on it." Hermione said, pulling out a pen and paper from her bag. "Okay, so we need a place of our own. Any ideas?" Hermione said, gesturing for Harry to continue. Harry paused to think, tapping his fore finger in his chin

"How about we build a camp, we built it in the woods in Godric's Hallow where it is in the center between the distances of our houses, there will be a tent with a roof above it, and 3 walls to protect and cover it." Harry said with enthusiasm about building a camp. "A tent? I don't think a tent would be enough space for the two of us. I was more thinking of using an abandon house or cabin" Hermione replied with skepticism about Harry's idea.

"What's so bad about my idea? I mean there were books in the public library about forest bush craft, and true we're just kids but we're also magical so how hard can that be? Plus, the tent we'll use is not just a normal tent, it will be a wizard's tent." Harry said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"What's so special about a wizard's tent?" Hermione asked. "Well, my dear beloved friend, a wizard's tent can have the capacity of having 5 rooms, a kitchen and a living room" Harry replied.

"How do we create something like that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Who said about creating one? My dad or my godfather probably had an unused tent for a while. It's still working, last time I checked, it had 4 rooms a kitchen and a living room. They don't use it anymore because there was a new tent that was made by the company that was bigger in capacity, better quality and was more luxurious." Harry said. Hearing Harry's idea, Hermione scratched her chin with her eyes looking up, imagining the image that Harry described. "Okay how will we make sure that no one stumbles upon it?" Hermione asked

"We'll ward it, my mum has unused warding materials that we can use. We'll ward the place in an isolated area, so that only we will know about it." Harry answered. "Okay, I'm in." Hermione said. She then continued, "Last thing is money, how would we fund this idea?" she said.

"Last time I checked, my trust vault is now worth 5,000 galleons at Gringotts, and I can ask my godfather some money?" Harry suggested

"I have a trust fund, my parents and grandparents set-up for me. I don't know how much it's worth though. Using our trust fund is not going to work Harry, we need a stable income." Hermione said.

"Well, we can work in jobs, downside is not many would hire kids and pay a lot." Harry replied. There was a moment of silence between them until Hermione broke that silence. "We can sell stuff, we pick some items that are broken, we'll fix it ourselves and we'll sell it. Hermione suggested.

"Yeah that can work, plus it would improve my knowledge on technology too. We also need a bike so we can easily travel around town." Harry said.

"Yeah, we definitely need that. Well, there is one thing that we can do that would earn us a lot of money." Hermione said, gesturing for Harry to come closer. Harry then lean towards Hermione, his ear facing her so she can whisper it. "We can sell some Marijuana." Harry snapped his head backwards and look at Hermione like she was crazy. "Hermione, that's illegal, and too risky, and illegal. We could go to jail for doing that." Harry whispered at her with a harsh tone.

"What? I've read that marijuana can be used for medical purposes, the only reason why it's illegal because of the side effects when a person consumes it. I mean if you think about it, alcoholic drinks is much worse than marijuana. Plus, we can earn a lot of money from doing it, which we need by the way and we wouldn't be selling it now, we could do it in the future were we are old enough to do so." Hermione argued. Harry seems to ponder on her explanation. There was a voice in his head that he shouldn't do it, that doing it would harm people that it is the wrong thing to do. But there was also a voice in his head that said why should he care? This world is harsh and cut-throat and that he should do everything in his power to live his life to the fullest.

"There are probably books on Herbology about growing plants efficiently." Harry said breaking the silence between the two of them. "So you're in? You want to do it?" Hermione ask. "Yeah, sure, we do everything together anyways. Also, your argument was sound and convincing." Harry replied.

"Okay, so selling marijuana would be in the future, now we should talk about jobs, we should do. We can always go around the neighborhood and ask for some errands that we can do to earn money." Harry said. "Also, when there are no jobs available we can go dumpster diving and find some things we can repair and sell." Hermione added. She then wrote all the things they had talked about. After writing it all down with a list she then said "Okay how would we create a wand?" Harry then proceeded in explaining the basics of a wand, what materials it composes and the basic knowledge of runes needed to create it. They continued discussing different ideas until, the library started to close and they went their separate ways to go home.


	4. Ideas become Reality

AN: Hey guys, this is one of the chapter I re wrote. I basically just added some stuff at the end. Please read it and tell me what you think

* * *

Year: September 1985

It was 4 months after they had talked about their ideas. Within 4 months both of them had already acquired the basic knowledge in creating a sufficient wand, the two of them had already most of the materials needed except for the part from a magical creature that would become the core of their wands. The wood was easily found as they just used oak that was found in the woods in Godric's hollow. They already had a rune kit, as Harry stole it from her mother's collection. They had also found the perfect place in the woods that their camp would be located. Harry had acquired them a wizard's tent, it was in their storage room collecting dust unlike the tent that was in the cabinet in their living room. Seeing that his family had forgotten about it, he just took it and placed it in their said location. The two of them had also bought bicycles, in order for them to move around the town easier.

Hermione had also, found them jobs around their neighborhood, and within 4 months they had already accumulated 30 pounds from working odd jobs. The two of them had also gone dumpster diving and found a mountain of treasures. Destroyed books, metals of different sorts, radios, and telephones. They also hit the jackpot when they went dumpster diving. They found a metallic box that cannot be opened, but it's a different discussion when using magic to unlock it. Unlocking it through wandless magic, which they have trained in too, they found that the box contains jewelry, lots of jewelry. But they wouldn't sell it now, they figured it would be better if they continue working and have the jewelry they found to be a backup money. Plus kids selling jewelry would spell them a lot of trouble.

* * *

It was the weekend and Hermione was walking towards their tent, she was really happy that she met and befriended Harry, before she had befriended him, her visions of the future was bleak and depressing. Just hoping that some point in her life would brighten up. And it did, now she had a reason to enjoy her life, she had person in her life that accepted her for who she is, how he understands her life, how they gave each other purpose in their lives instead of just living so, just because ending their lives would bring inconvenience to others. Thinking about their ideas and goals made her think, they had already done most on the list, now they just needed a core necessary in making a wand, after the wand will be made, they can now proceed in achieving most of their goals. While she was walking towards their tent, she was startled, when a white horse with a horn in its forehead suddenly appeared

'A unicorn!' Hermione exclaimed in her thoughts. 'Amazing' she continued in her thoughts, the unicorn continued to stare at her, then suddenly the unicorn walk towards her. Hermione also walk towards the unicorn to pet her. When her hand touched the unicorn, "hello, are you lost? Where are your herd?" Hermione said to the unicorn, the unicorn then closed its eyes and purred as Hermione stroked the hair at the top of its head. The unicorn then looked at the girl, like it was saying yes, that she was separated from her herd not too long ago. "Well you can hang out at our camp to be, it's a place where Harry and I can be ourselves." Hermione then walked towards their tent while the unicorn was following her.

"You see, Harry and I had difficult lives, especially how our parents treat us. My parents are afraid of me because of I am a witch. Harry is ignored by his own parents because he is not famous enough for him to be worthy of their attention." they then arrived at the place, "well make yourself comfortable" Hermione said. She then continued talking about hers and Harry's life. About their goals they want to achieve in their future, how they are now resting after a week's worth of working to achieve their current goals.

Enjoying the company of the unicorn, while the unicorn also enjoyed the story that the girl is telling. 30 minutes after talking to the unicorn, another unicorn appeared, seeing that this unicorn was part of her herd, "Well, I guess this is we say good bye, I hope I will see you again in the future", nuzzling her head in Hermione's chest, the unicorn then face towards the other unicorn, her tail is in front of Hermione, the unicorn then gave her two unicorn hair strands. Catching the strands with her hand, she looked at the unicorn, "Thank you very much". The unicorn then ran towards her herd, to be unseen by Hermione.

An hour later, Harry arrived. Hermione then ran towards him excitedly. "Harry, Harry, you won't believe what happen before you came" she then told Harry about the unicorn. After she was done talking, she continued, "When we were saying our farewell, she then gave me her hair strands, look at this Harry" she then pulled out two vials with a single hair strand inside it. "We now have our cores for our wand."

Harry's eyes were wide open, shocked about the story Hermione's was telling, amazed that Hermione was given a hair strand by a unicorn, he then moved towards her and hugged her, "You're amazing Hermione, I can't believe you were able to do that. Now we can finally make our own wands."

Harry then took the strands, and both of them proceeded to crafting their own wands, as per the instructions written in the book that was found in the Potter's library. It took them 2 weeks to craft, their own wands, it wasn't the perfect fit, but it was sufficient enough for them to do magic. It was better that they were practicing in a magical forest. As the Ministry wouldn't be able to detect underage magic as the place they practice is abundant with magical activity. After crafting their wands, they proceeded in practicing some spells needed to creating their cabin.

* * *

November 1985

"It's too tiring and it pay low. We can't do this." Harry complained, Hermione just nodded and munch on her food. He was right. Although they had put compulsion charms on their customers to pay them a higher rate than usual but doing chores on the house they were working were too tiresome for them, add to that they were working on setting up the camp, they were planning on putting walls on the back and sides of the tent and a roof above it to protect it from deteriorating because of the weather and pests. They were sitting in the bench when suddenly they were called out.

"Hey! Kids, I hear you want to earn some money." the man said, the duo deducted that he was in his mid-20's.

"Yeah, we're working to earn some money." Harry replied, hands ready to reach for his wand if anything goes wrong.

"What about your parents?" the man asked. "Our parents don't care what we do." Hermione replied. The man nodded and looked around if there was anyone watching. Seeing that people were far away and that they can't hear them talking he started to walk towards them. "I have a job offering, it's kind of illegal but it pays well and requires less work than what you're doing now." the man said.

"What makes you think we won't tell our parents?" Harry asked cautiously, the man was no match for him since he is a muggle but with the age difference and the Statute it would be very difficult to take the man out. "Because you're alone in the park and it's about to go dark. Which means that you're parents really doesn't care about you. Just like mine." the man replied, he glanced at the two children. "So you're interested?" the man asked.

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, the two were very interested in his job offer and nodded at each other. "Yeah we're interested. So what's the job?" Hermione asked.

The man smiled when they said they're interested. "But first introductions, my name is Paul what's yours?" Paul asked. "My name is George while she is Anna" Harry lied, he didn't know why he had to lie but his instincts tells him to do so. "Now that introductions are over let me describe to you what the job is, it's really easy and all you need is a bicycle, which you have" he gestured to the bikes that were beside them "for you to do this job. All you need to do is to deliver the goods around this neighborhood. And I'll pay you a pound for every delivery" Paul said.

Hermione put her right hand behind Harry and pulled her wand out to direct it to the man. She cast a compulsion charm to make him agree Harry's term for a higher rate. After she cast the charm she tapped Harry's waist to tell him that she was done. "3 pounds" Harry haggled and the man easily agreed to it which made the duo to smirk internally. The man pulled out a card out of his pocket, "This Saturday at 3:00 be at this address for your first delivery and bring a bag and I'll know that you will do the job." Paul said and quickly left seeing that many people were looking at their direction.

Hermione and Harry went to the address two days after meeting Paul at 3 pm. They weren't shocked at all that they were delivering various drugs to different people. They had deducted that he was a drug dealer and that they were about to deliver drugs around the neighborhood. The two were reluctant to do the job because it was dangerous and risky, they didn't care that it was illegal to do so or that it was harming people. The duo didn't care about other people only on themselves and each other. Why would they care for others? When the world has been shitting on them for many years. They kept thinking about having to work around the neighborhood and doing chores that were very taxing and not enough pay and that was enough to persuade them to do this job. So they went to the address, it was a dodgy place but they saw Paul was standing in the street. When he saw the 2 kids he smiled and gesture them to come near him. He then pull some package out his coat and gave it to duo. Then he instructed them where they will go and how much the person will pay for the package.


	5. Ideas become Reality II

AN: Hey guys, this is one of the chapters I re-wrote to match the events of previous chapter. Please read and tell me what you guys think

* * *

September 1986

It took them a year to fully complete building their camp. It wasn't good, it wasn't bad either. There was definitely a room for improvement to be made in the foreseeable future. It was hard building the camp, but it was good for their magic, as they kept practicing it, making it grow, treating it as if it was a muscle. Harry had also stolen some mediocre ward stones from his mother to ward their camp. Now their camp had been warded with weak Confundus and Compulsion charms to ward any unwanted visitors. It was a busy year for them, between earning money, school, building the camp and reading books on technomancy and alchemy. But it was worth it. Now they saved up to 2,000 pounds, and had a sufficient supply of jewelry from dumpster diving. The two of them had been searching for junks more than they were working around the neighborhood as it earned them more money. The amount of money they would have saved would be bigger if they hadn't bought the materials needed for building their camp but they had spent a big amount of money on nails, rope, ply woods, etc. to build their camp.

The camp was amazing, and the two are proud of what they build, it had 3 walls with its front not having one so that they would receive heat from the fire place in front, the roof was descending to the back at a 2o degree angle, covered in plastic tarpaulin. Within the 3 walls was a tent (the wizard's tent) in the front of the tent was a couple of chairs and a single table and in front of it was the fire place with wood reflector. Above the fire and chairs was another roof, that was descending at a 15 degree angle to front, it was longer than the other on, extending to an extra meter. In the extra meter, it house the fire woods, and their materials for building the camp.

Inside the tent was a living room and kitchen, further it housed 5 rooms. The 2 smallest rooms were both Harry's and Hermione's room, the middle sized room was their storage where they house all their junks to be fixed and sold. The 2 largest rooms were Hermione's laboratory and Harry's workshop. In Hermione laboratory had contain 4 wall shelves that containing books related to alchemy, it also has a sink in where she can experiment with molecules and such. Her laboratory tools are mostly stolen as buying it would create a large dent in their saving, so they created fake replicas of the tools, then they would apply the switching charm, and confound the people they've stole from. Harry's workshop was messier than Hermione's lab, there were many junks scattered around the place. There was also wall shelves that contains books relating to engineering. Within the 3 years of learning about engineering, he had finally able to use a car battery as a power source in their tent. Though it wasn't enough power, it was a start for creating new ones and improving this work of his.

* * *

May 1988

It had been two years since the camp had been built. They were now more relax than before they had the camp. Granted they would still come home, to eat and sometimes sleep. Though they stayed in the tent more than they stayed in their homes, having the camp made many rooms for them to expand their knowledge. They had additional wards around the camp, such as distortion wards so by passers can't see it. Their work had also made them accumulate an additional 7,000 pounds in their savings from working for Paul and selling the junks that they had fixed. It would have been more but they had to spend some items to improve their camp.

Harry had also improved their power source, he was able to make it more efficient, powerful, more capacity and neater, consuming less space than the previous battery for the radio. He was able to fix some television and VCR and CD player for their own entertainment in the tent and also some music players to liven up their place. While Hermione had now the level of intelligence in Chemistry that would rival college students.

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry called to Hermione who was in her lab reading. Hermione then looked up and closed the book to go to Harry, when he got to Harry "What's up?" Hermione asked. Sitting down at the chair in front of the fire.

"We should talk about what we are going to do to this place when we go to Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Okay, what do you have in your mind?" Hermione asked looking at Harry to see if he had any ideas, Harry looked at her and shrugged. "To be honest I don't know what to do" Harry replied. They have a long moment of silence, thinking of any ideas on what to do, now they had to go to Hogwarts.

"How about this" Hermione said, breaking the silence between them. "Okay" Harry replied gesturing her to voice her idea.

"A week before we go to Hogwarts, we fold this tent up arranging the things inside to make sure they won't be destroyed. The money we had saved will be hidden together in a bag with wards around it, together with the jewelry we had found." Hermione suggested. Harry thought about what she said, and like her idea.

"Okay, that's what we're going to do. But where would we hide the tent and our savings?" Harry asked

"Hmmmmmmm….. How about we buy a trunk put our tent and bag there, put protective wards on it and put it on your room? Maybe we should build a small cabinet that has like a secret compartment in it, with no magic in it, maybe its part of the design?" Hermione said. "Okay I think we can make that." Harry said, with nothing else important to talk about. They talk about Hogwarts and what house they should go, what they want to do there.

"Will we quit working for Paul?" Harry asked, Hermione nodded immediately and said "We already know how the drug market works, we have enough savings from what we earned. The only thing we need to do is to find out how to grow the marijuana on your own." Hermione answered. Harry nodded when she answered "Yeah a compulsion charm was not enough for him to tell us how to do it." Harry replied and the duo were in a silence after Harry was done speaking.

"Hermione, will you promise me something?" Harry asked with nervousness in his voice,

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked. "Promise me that we would still be best friends no matter what happens at Hogwarts." Harry said

"Of course Harry, I promise you that you will be my best friend forever. Can you make the same promise too?" Hermione requested Harry. Harry then took her hand and held it. "I promise you Hermione that we would be best friends no matter what happens forever." Harry promised her.

"What makes you think that I won't be friends with you when we go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, Harry just shrugged and said answered "I don't know, I'm just worried." Harry answered, Hermione smiled and took hold of his hand to comfort him.

While they held hands they smiled at each other's promises. Then they had small blushes on their faces as they noticed that they looked like the couples in romantic movies they had watched, they quickly kept their hands to themselves. "I think we should go home, it's already getting" Harry said.

"How about we stay here for tonight and you know watch a movie inside. Come on Harry, it's been a while since we've done that and tomorrow's a Saturday. Come on Harry, please." Hermione said with puppy eyes.

Harry then laughed at her antics "Okay, sure" the two of them then went inside the tent, turned on the battery, the VC player and television to watch a movie. Hermione then suggested, watching the movie, Princess Bride that was released in the previous year. At the end of the second movie Hermione was sleeping in Harry's shoulder with her arms around him and his arms around her. When he was too tired to get up, loving the position he is in, he just waved his wand and the battery turned off, turning off the VC player and television. When he fell asleep, his thoughts drifted towards Hermione and thanked the gods they gave him the courage to speak to her in the library when they met.


	6. Letters and Shopping

June 1988

It was another normal morning for Hermione, she had already done her morning routine, she had already ate her breakfast and was about to go out, when a knock from the door is heard. She was about to come down to open the door but her mother beat her to it. A woman, dressed in horrid clothes stood at the door.

"Hello, is this the Granger's residence" the woman asked. "Yes, yes this is the Granger's, what business do you have here mam?" her mother asked.

"I'm here for…" she paused to look at a piece of paper "… Hermione Granger" the woman said. "What business do you have with our daughter? Did she cause some trouble? If she did, I'm very sorry. We'll pay for compensation" her mother said.

"No, Mrs. Granger, Hermione isn't in trouble, in fact she had been accepted to our school. Can I come in so I can explain further?" the woman requested. "Sure come in." her mother said gesturing her to come in. "Please sit down. Do you want some tea…..? I'm sorry what was your name again?" her mother asked

"Oh, how rude of me, I'm Minerva McGonagall, I'm a professor at Hogwarts, a school for children like Hermione," she said, introducing herself. "Can I talk to your daughter Mrs. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes, I'll just call her" she then went to call Hermione. "I'm already down." Hermione said. "Oh, come with me, there is someone looking for you." her mother said, walking towards the living room with Hermione following her.

When Hermione talked with Professor McGonagall, the professor then proceeded, how she was accepted at Hogwarts, telling she was a witch. Not getting the usual reactions from muggleborns. "Did you already knew you were a witch Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione shook her head no. She was lying so that they wouldn't be suspicious about her. "I knew I was different from other children when I was young." Hermione said. McGonagall then continued explaining how there is a community of magical people that are hidden from the mundane society. How muggleborns are usually treated before the magical community was formed. When she was done with her explanation, her mother somehow looked ashamed and guilty, but quickly schooled her expressions.

"So Hermione, will go to this school to learn her gifts, with other children like her?" her mother asked. "Yes, Mrs. Granger, your daughter must go and learn magic or it will be uncontrollable harming herself or others in the future." McGonagall said

"How do we pay for this school?" her mother asked. "Through Gringotts, Mrs. Granger, it is our bank, I advise you to set her an account there." McGonagall said. "How about buying equipment for school?" her mother asked again. McGonagall answered "there is a magical shopping district in London where I will be taking you and your daughter to, so you can shop there"

"Okay, can you give me a moment with my daughter please." her mother requested, "I'll be waiting outside" McGonagall said. Her mother then went upstairs for a moment then came down. "Okay Hermione, this is your bank account, it contains your trust fund that your father and I had set up when you were 5, for your education. Now we'll be depositing the amount of money needed every year for you to go to this boarding school. I'm giving it to you with full trust that you won't be stupid with it. Do you understand?" At her daughter's nod, she continued "Okay we'll go to the bank first and withdraw money so you can set up an account in this Gringotts."

They then went outside where Professor McGonagall was waiting, her mother then asked her if they can go to their bank first to withdraw some money. Seeing that it's alright, her mother then asked how much money, "Well, the full tuition for Hogwarts is 50 galleons per year, and 1 galleon is equal to 50 pounds so it's 2,500 pounds plus another 20 galleons for her equipment and allowance plus another 10 galleons as the amount your vault must withdraw around 4,000 pounds." Professor McGonagall answered. A little overwhelmed by the amount, well good thing that Hermione's trust fund had accumulated money over the years, in the total amount of 10,000 pounds. After the bank they went to an Inn in Godric's Hollow so they can floo to London to shop, but her mother opted to separate herself from them stating that she was busy.

* * *

July 1988

Harry's letter has finally arrived. For many magical families, it would have been a cause for celebration for them. As the child's first step to adulthood. But for the Potter's it wasn't anything special, just for Harry, because for him, this is his chance to be away from his family for a long time. His father and mother couldn't care less about him, and now they were busy with Rose, her little sister who was born last year on November 10. But Harry care less about his family and even his uncles anymore, he figured that his younger siblings would be estrange and disconnected to him just like Scott, his parents and his uncles had been. If he was honest to himself he was sad at the state of the relationship between him and his younger brother.

He then proceeded to open the letter, he went upstairs to his room to eat his breakfast there, which was prepared by the house elf every day, after he took a shower, changed into some wizarding robes he then took his Gringotts key out, which was given to him at age 5, which was suited in a place like Diagon Alley. He then went outside of his house to meet up with Hermione so they can shop his equipment together. They then went to Godric's Inn to use the floo to go to Diagon Alley.

* * *

Diagon Alley

When Harry and Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, they first went to Gringotts, for Harry to withdraw 50 galleons from his vault. When he inquired how much amount was in his vault, he was shocked when, it's already at 10,000 galleons because of interest. When he was done at Gringotts, he bought the equipment that was listed in his letter, now he's 6 galleons less. The two of the also bought himself and Hermione some wizarding clothes so she can fit in better now he has 40 galleons left. After that, they bought 2 trunks, both are slightly expanded trunk allowed for Hogwarts students, and another trunk that can fit a tent and their bag. Now only 20 galleons was left in Harry's pocket. Seeing as he still has enough money, they went back to Ollivander's to buy the two of them 2 wand holsters.

After shopping, he went to the office of Potter scholarship, for him to apply Hermione in. When they went there, he was able to get Hermione the best offer that the scholarship can offer, making them pay for full tuition if she got EE in all her subjects, it was easy as Harry had used his name and the Potter elf to threaten the employees into making that deal. After that, it was Hermione's time to treat both of them, bought themselves some ice cream at Fortesque's.

When September 1st had arrived, they had already hid their tent and savings in Harry's room with the cabinet with a secret compartment that the two of them had made.

  
  



	7. Sorted Together

Year 1988

During the train ride in Hogwarts's express, Harry and Hermione had met 2 other first years named Emily Taylor and Jonathan Smith. When both Hermione and Harry introduced themselves to the two of them, Emily and Jon had pestered him about Scott Potter, the-boy-who-lived. But he made it clear to them, that they practically were raised differently because he was not raised by his parents and with Scott and that he doesn't know a thing about him. The two of them were put out about it. But they quickly moved it aside as unimportant. And proceeded to get to know each other. Emily was, a half-blood with his dad a muggle-born and his mum was a half-blood too. She also said that she is well versed in the muggle world, since his dad would let them go to places in the muggle world. When Edgar introduced himself, he was a half-blood, with his dad a pure-blood and his mum a half-blood. He then continued telling how he grew up. When the 4 of them had talked about themselves for a while, they continued riding the rest of the train playing wizarding chess and exploding snap, which Harry and Hermione had been ignorant to. Since they had practically grew up in the muggle world and the library.

* * *

When they finally arrived at Hogwarts, the 4 of them had been mesmerized by the view Hogwarts offered when riding a boat through the black lake, they were further mesmerized when they entered the great hall. Hermione's jaw drop for a half minute, it was one thing reading about the enchanted roof and candles and a total different thing when seeing it. When sorting began, her year mates had been sorted into different houses. Nervous, when the list had already reached the E's, she felt fingers intertwined with hers. She then looked at her hand's and see who's hand it was, when seeing it was Harry, he gave her an encouraging smile "You're gonna be okay, we both will" Harry whispered to her. Hermione then felt her nervousness fade and when she was called. "Granger, Hermione" she walked towards the stool, with less fear. McGonagall then put the hat in her head.

'Interesting' the hat said 'you could do well in any house Ms. Granger. You could do well in Slytherin as your ambition is hard to obtain and Slytherin would help you achieve it, and you are cunning enough to be there too.' the hat said.

'Please not Slytherin, if I were to be sorted in there, I would not enjoy myself as a student of Hogwarts or feel safe for my life.' Hermione argued and pleaded to the hat. She remembered when Harry told her that Slytherin house was very anti-muggleborns which she was.

'True, your life would be in constant danger if you I sort you in Slytherin, how about Gryffindor? You have enough daring and courage in you or maybe Hufflepuff, you are very loyal especially to Harry Potter and the two of are very hard working.' the hat pointed out.

'How about Ravenclaw, I mean yes I do work hard. And yes I would be cunning and daring if I need to achieve my ambition, but I know that my ambition wouldn't be achieved if I wouldn't have the thirst for knowledge necessary into achieving it. As I believe that knowledge and wits will be the main component in achieving my ambition and dreams and that, hard work, loyalty, cunningness and daring are just components that would help me achieve it.' Hermione argued in her thoughts

'Well, argued Ms. Granger, very well then.' "RAVENCLAW" the hat yelled. She then wore off the hat and put it in the stool and walk towards Ravenclaw table, looking at Harry and gave him a thumbs up.

"Potter, Harry" McGonagall called. There were hush tones of people whispering. He rolled his eyes at this. When he put on the hat, he argued to the hat that he would do better if he was in Ravenclaw, rather than Gryffindor, because of his protectiveness to those he loved and his courage to try dangerous experiments just to achieve his goals, he then argued that he is only protective to people he is loyal to. Plus knowledge was the main component in achieving his goals. When the hat yelled Ravenclaw, people were shocked, they all expected that Potters would usually go to Gryffindors. The sorting continued Emily was sorted to Hufflepuff while Edgar was sorted to Gryffindor.

* * *

Time at Hogwarts was enjoyable, for the most part. The only thing he didn't enjoyed was potions, the professor seems to have a grudge towards him just because he is a Potter. He knew why he was treated differently, it was because his father used to bully the professor and made his life miserable. And he couldn't blame him for that. But he needed to tell him that he wasn't his father, in fact he wasn't even raised by his parents as he was forced to grow up by himself.

What Harry really liked about being in Ravenclaw was having their own room. Jon and Emily had told the two of them that Gryffindors shares dorm with 5 other students and the Hufflepuffs share the same dorm with 3 other students. Years of being abandon by their parents and years of being bullied in muggle school really hindered their ability to socialize with other children around their age. They tried making friends with their classmates, but Harry and Hermione had preferred to spend their time together more, they were cautious when talking and socializing to them they didn't trust other students to treat them with respect and dignity. The best thing they could do was to acquaint themselves with other students,

The Ravenclaw first years didn't have time to bond with their classmate, as they would always be studying and reading for them to have fun. Yes, they do spend time together, but only in the context of group studying. Within them it is more of trade than a formation of friendship. Both Hermione and Harry had stayed under the radar within Hogwarts, trying to be mediocre while studying crazy like they were trying to be the best in their years. The two of them agreed that it was better for them to lay low and not try their hardest in excelling academically. Their Ravenclaw classmates would hate them out of spite and jealousy which could lead them to be targets of bullying. Plus, Gryffindors would hate Harry for making Ravenclaw winners of house cup, as they think that Potters should always be a Gryffindor and that he should help them win against the Slytherin, well according to Edgar. Slytherins would hate Hermione because of their prejudice against muggle-borns. Hufflepuffs as Emily said to them were just indifferent towards them.

When it was November, Harry had finally confronted Professor Snape about his behavior towards him and how he understands why felt that way about. He also told him, about how he fell victim to his father's attention seeking attitude. After, talking to the potions professor. Potions had been more enjoyable because now Snape had been indifferent towards him. All in all Hogwarts was better for Harry and Hermione than they had expected.

When Hermione and Harry are alone they were either at the library, looking at books for runes, enchanting, potions and alchemy. There were a lot of books in the first three and only limited books about alchemy, when they had asked, about why there were a small amount of books, Madam Pince, the Hogwarts's librarian said it was because, it was a very hard subject that usually can be learned from being an apprentice to alchemist. They asked Madam Pince if they could have all the books about available to them pointed out. Madam Pince told the two kids, the books on Alchemy that wasn't on the restricted section. The two of them went to sections where Madam Pince pointed and looked for books on Alchemy, with a total of 30 books available to them, the two of them continued studying in silence.


	8. How Christmas is usually spent

AN: Hey guys, I've re-read the early chapters and decided that the duo growing marijuana doesn't really makes sense so I decided to re-write it. Please check out chapter 4 and 5 for the changes in the story and tell me guys what you think. Please review or message me to tell me what you think for me to improve the story

* * *

Both Harry and Hermione pondered whether they should stay at Hogwarts or go to Godric's Hollow to spend Christmas. On one hand, they would be able to explore the castle fully if they were to spend the holidays at Hogwarts. While they could gather their thoughts and adjust their plans while also enjoying the holidays if they were to spend it at Godric's Hollow. Reaching to a final decision, they decided to go to Godric's Hollow to spend the holidays.

When they arrived at Godric's Hollow, they set-up their camp and also set the tent like it used to, and spent the rest of the holidays there, Hermione then made a list of the setbacks they had. First was that it there were only a few things they could sell in the magical world. For one thing Harry had to develop a power source that is independent and long lasting and install them on the music players and radios plus he had to put enchantments in them, something he wasn't very interested in, in order for them to sell them. Second, was that there were a smaller amount of books on Alchemy than they had expected.

Deciding it was a problem to be discussed at a later date, they then hop on to a bike, with Harry riding it and Hermione is at the back seat of the bike, holding on to Harry, and they went to a bookshop to buy some fictional books and magazines for their entertainment. After that, they went to a video store, to buy new movies they can watch, after the video store they went back in the camp and put on the movie they just bought (Mary Poppins), and watched it till they fall asleep. In, the same week, the two of them had also bought each other gifts, the two of them gave them their familiars. Hermione gave Harry and white snowy owl, while Harry gave Hermione a ginger haired kneazle with a flat face. Harry called the owl Hedwig while Hermione called his cat Crookshanks.

A week before Christmas, they decided to talk the setbacks they had encountered when they entered Hogwarts. Seeing no possible solution to their problems at the moment. "Screw this, the only solution to this is that if we became older and the two of us become stronger. And for us to wait till we graduate or when another gadget is made. "Harry complained, tired from the thinking they had done. Hermione sighed, he was right, if Hermione was to become an accomplish alchemist she would have to wait when she graduates Hogwarts and hopefully be accepted as an apprentice. Wait, she didn't really want to become an accomplished alchemy, she wanted to be a chemist, mixing and experimenting different substances to create new ones. Creating, that's what she wants, what she and Harry want to do.

"That's it, we create something" Hermione exclaimed, Harry then look at her as if she was going crazy. "We create something, I mean you can create something by using what's used today as a basis of that invention. And me, all I want to do is to push to acquire knowledge that pushes the boundaries of chemistry and magic, hence pushing the boundaries of alchemy. What if we created a power source that's efficient and powerful, because the two of us created a battery that would make it last for….Let's say 1 year? I create a substance through alchemy that would power it, and you would create a tool that would harness that substance as a power source." Hermione saying out loud all of her thoughts.

Harry seemed to ponder what Hermione said. Then it all clicked. "Then with that substance, it would become the basis for you pushing the boundaries of alchemy, and for me to truly create technomancy. Then we should look at books about substances that can be used for energy and about inventions that harness those substances in creating energy." The two of them looked at each other, then the both said together in unison. "You're a genius."

After celebrating their Christmas just watching movies in their tent, they had bought books that we're needed for their idea to come to a fruition. They had also, gone dumpster diving with many items, would be sellable if given few fixes.

* * *

May 1988

After the two returned to Hogwarts after Christmas. They had looked on charms and wards that would improve their camp. Charms about house cleaning, preservation charms, expansion charms, anti-pest, anti-bug wards and many more. They had also asked some of the older students if they are willing to sell their old books and materials to them so they can save money.

The school year was now ending, though other students especially the NEWTs and OWLs student were freaking out about the end of the year exams. Harry and Hermione were just relax and continued exploring the castle that would be beneficial in their goals, while also reading books about energy that were used by the magical community in their everyday lives, also they kept looking for basis for their power source idea be it in the charms, transfiguration, potion or anything that the Hogwarts library can provide. They had also kept on reading the books they had buy on Christmas. They had also, kept fixing the gadgets that were thrown away for them to fix and sell. They had also maintained their standing in their class year, being the 6th and 7th in their classes.


	9. Start of Second Year

August 1989

Home. That's what their camp had been for Harry and Hermione. It was a place they can call their own and where they belong rather than in their parent's house. They now spend most of their time in the tent than they usually do. They only come to their parent's houses just to eat there. Their summer had been productive for both and Harry and Hermione in terms of earning money. With their new found knowledge they acquired from Hogwarts, they had worked from the start of the summer to improve their camp. They had built Hedwig her perch and Crookshanks his cat house which they charmed to be warm and comfortable.

Harry had gotten 4, much better ward stones than they previously used, and 2 rune kits from the storage room of their house. Upon getting these, Hermione then pull out one of her notebooks which contained the wards they can use for their camp. "So what wards should we add?" Hermione asked. Harry then looked at her notebook and ponder which one they should use.

"Well, we have to use wards that these stones can handle." Harry said.

"How about we add a full Confundus and full Compulsion ward that are only keyed to us and then we'll add 2 more wards from that notebook?" Hermione suggested

"What about a full Compulsion ward that make intruders want to stay away, we'll remove the Confundus wards since it will be redundant because of the Compulsion. Then we'll add a silencing ward so that outsiders cannot hear what we are doing, as far as by passes know, it's just a quiet time in the woods." Harry said

"That makes sense, how about we also add a disillusion ward so that outsiders wouldn't see what we are growing." Hermione said, the two were very sensitive when it comes to their privacy and a disillusionment ward assist them with that.

"With that ward we wouldn't need to remove the tent and would be less hassle for us" Hermione continued saying

Harry nodded at her idea "Yeah that sounds about it". They then continued working, creating the new wards for their camp. After warding the area around their home, all of their needed work for the summer was done. Now the remaining summer was spent fixing and selling junks, experimenting on gadgets and chemicals, they had also had set aside time to have fun, reading entertaining books such as the Lord of the Rings, watching movies and listening to music especially to the Beetles. The only set back is that they actually spent more money than earned, lessening their savings, but it was still a good summer as they were still productive. They continued their normal routine

* * *

September 25 1989

Harry was shocked momentarily at the sight of a house elf taking the dirty clothes in the basket at the side of the door. The elf, dropped the levitated clothes, because he was shocked by the sudden appearance of a student. "I is sorry sir, Shelly wills be coming back to do laundry….." the elf said before he was cut off by Harry. "Wait! Before you go, do you know any shortcuts and passages around the castle Shelly?" Harry asked to the elf "Yes sir, I is knowing hidden and tricky passages." the elf replied "Uhmm, can you show me and my friend Hermione this passages?" Harry asked

"Yes sir, Shelly can be doing that, when would you want Shelly to show sir and his friend sir?" the elf said, bowing so low his head touched the floor. "My name is Harry by the way. Uhmm when would you be the least busiest Shelly?" Harry asked. "Shelly is the least busiest at Saturday during at 9 am, I is usually be at the kitchens with other elves." Shelly replied. "Where is the kitchen by the way?" Harry asked, he and Hermione had been looking for it but just gave up because there were other matters more important. The elf then proceeded to give instructions and directions to Harry on how to go to the kitchens and access it. After the elf was done "Okay, Hermione and I will go to the kitchens at Saturday at 9 AM and you can give us a tour around the castle. Is that alright Shelly?" Harry asked, the nodded yes excitedly, upon seeing this response, "Thanks a lot Shelly, I'm looking forward this Saturday. You can continue with your work now." Harry continued. "Shelly is happy to be serving you sir." the elf bowed while saying then disappeared with a pop.

An hour and a half later, Harry met up with Hermione, he then told her about his conversation with the elf. "Amazing right? With Shelly we won't have to waste time wandering in these halls just to discover Hogwarts's secrets." Harry exclaimed. "It is amazing" Hermione replied, "You know what we need to do? What we need to do is to create a map of secret passages and secret halls and spaces so in the future we can sell it." Hermione continued

"YES! We should do that, we should also put enchantments on it that will be better." Harry said, expanding her idea. "Exactly! We could do that, a magical map that could guide the students better than the ordinary map Hogwarts give out." Hermione said, excited about their new additional project.

It was now Saturday, Hermione and Harry had was now going to the kitchens, with a pen and a paper pad in hand. Harry would outline the path they would take, and Hermione would be taking notes on the secret passages and they would access it. When they arrived at the kitchens, the elf greeted excitedly after the greetings, Shelly proceeded on giving them a tour about the secret passages he knows, the hidden halls and rooms that Hogwarts has to offer. But the gold mine that Shelly had informed them was the come and go room or the room of requirement. When Shelly was explaining to them how the room works and how only a few students had stumble on this room and how even a fewer students and teachers even knew of this room. The 12 year olds eyes widen at the elf's explanation, they were thinking, of the possibilities they can do when using this room. Hermione had written it up in her paper about how they access it and where it's located. After the tour, the two of them went to Harry's room, putting wards and enchantments to make sure no one would disturb them.

"Tomorrow, we have to check out the come and go room tomorrow" Hermione said with a bossy tone, she wouldn't take no from Harry, and she would do it with or without him.

"Of course we have to, think about the things we can do there" Harry said with a dreamy tone in his voice. Hermione then looked for another set of pen and a notebook to write on. When she found it, she sat on the table to make a list of things they would need for in the come and go room. "Alchemy, inventions and innovations and the room of lost things, I think these 3 are the priorities." Hermione said, ready to write down if Harry would agree with her. "Alchemy would be our first priority, we have to check it out tomorrow, there could be books and tools there that you can use for alchemy." When Hermione heard this, she went up and ran towards Harry and hugged him as hard as she can. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," Hermione said with a muffling voice as her head is buried in Harry's chest. Harry returned the, while stroking her head. "Okay, you're welcome, can you please calm down so we can continue. Harry was amused to seeing Hermione like this.

Hermione calmed down for a few moments, she sat down and gestured for Harry to continue. "The second priority will be the room of lost things, there must some things in there we can use and sell and it will be at no cost." Harry continued "Then the inventions and innovations" Hermione said.

"No, that will be the least of our priorities now, the third priority right now is to get stronger" Harry interjected. "Why? I mean yeah it's a priority but we're the strongest in our year we just hid it so that we wouldn't attract attention" Hermione asked to Harry. "Yes we're the strongest, but it's just the terms of curriculum Hermione, but we have to get stronger than that, if we just continue the way things now, we'll just be an above average wizards or witch when we graduate. No, we have to get stronger and more powerful, that we'll be in the same name as Dumbledore." Harry answered

"Why? If we are to be as strong as Dumbledore then it would attract a lot of attention towards us, attention that we don't need AND want" Hermione argued.

"Yes, BUT, we are going to attract a lot of attention in the future with our inventions Hermione, many people would be jealous and angry at us for doing things, that we are going to do in the future, many strong people would eventually be after our lives and secrets and we're going to be too weak to stop them" Harry argued back. Hermione pondered on the points Harry had just given, he did have a point, "Okay, I'm in. BUT, we should not rush this, we become stronger and more powerful slowly and we won't be dealing with the dark arts." Hermione pointed at, she wasn't totally sold on the idea, and so she set some rules, so they wouldn't destroy themselves in the future.

"That's all I ask" Harry said with both hands in the air as if he was complying with the police officer. After discussing the come and go room. They worked on the map. Harry was refining the passages and routes he had drawn out while Hermione was matching it with his notes. It took them a total of 4 hours not counting the time they lost when going to dinner in the great hall, to finish the map. It needed some adjustments and refining but was sufficient than the map they had drawn first.


	10. New traditions and celebrations

AN: Hi guys! First of all, thank you for the reviews and the positive feedback you've given to me. Second, have you guys read the changes I've made? If you haven't please read it and tell me guys what you think.

* * *

Finding the Room of Requirement was a breakthrough for them, the room contained a lot of knowledge regarding the theories and application of Alchemy which was much better than the books the library had, as it only contains the history, and basic alchemy. But what amazed them was the room of lost things. It had a lot of jewelries, books, enchanted items that they could sell, the only problem was that, a lot of those items are probably dark items that should be checked out before they get it. So they decided it was best to acquire knowledge on curse breaking and detecting dark items before they steal the items in the room of lost things. The last room they checked was the room to become stronger wizards. The most important they found out about that room was the study of the mind arts. The two of them had a lot of secrets, and it wouldn't do well if people can easily get their secrets. So they first prioritize learning occlumency, warding, curse breaking, dark arts detecting, healing, alchemy, legillimency, animagus training and dueling. They also found a book on potions that are 7th year material, in that book they found the procedure on making the aging potion. They then dropped everything they were doing to focus on that. Copying every detail that is in the book.

* * *

October 14 1989

Harry was holding Hermione's hand, leading her down to a secluded part, of the shore on the lake. When they arrived to the location. "TA-DA!" Harry said with his presenting what he had done to the place. Hermione was shocked, Harry had set up a picnic beautifully. "Do you like it?" Harry asked, hoping she would like the picnic he had setup for her. Hermione nodded as a response to his question "Why did you do this?" Hermione asked.

"Well, today's your birthday, and well, we've been friends for like 4 years now, and we never celebrate it or any holiday because we had the mutual understanding that celebrating it brings bad memories to us. Now we have a great purpose in our lives, now we have a reason to celebrate, our minor success in our plans, for staying strong even though our lives are hard, for not letting setbacks derailed the two of us, for having each other backs in this 4 years and most importantly our friendship." Harry said while holding Hermione's hand, his voice was cracking while saying the speech as tears were threatening to fall down. Hermione let go of his hands and slowly sneaked her arms around his to hug him.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione said, tears were now falling in their faces "I'm really thankful and glad that you became my friend 4 years ago. I would not want to know what the kind of person I'll become if you hadn't befriended me 4 years ago in the library. "Hermione continued. "I'm really glad that you're my friend Hermione" Harry replied, wiping the few tears that had fell down, "How about we continue with the celebration? It is your birthday today." Harry continued. Hermione then broke off the hug, took Harry's hand and lead him to the picnic. When they had the picnic, they didn't talked about the extra subjects they were studying or the classes in Hogwarts. Instead they were talking about their classmates, upcoming movies, music and the Lord of the Rings and other fictional books they had read. They also laughed about the crazy antics that Crookshanks and Hedwig were having. That day was the start of the two of them having traditions they can celebrate.

* * *

December 1989

Harry and Hermione were on board on the train, they had opted to go to Godric's Hallow to spend Christmas, they would have loved to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas but they remembered that they didn't hid their tents. When they finally arrived at the platform and quickly flooed to Godric's Inn, they put away their wands they brought at Ollivander's together with their school trunk so they wouldn't accidentally use it.

Upon reaching their camp, they were happy to see, that their camp was still the same when they left except for some leaves, twigs and dirt. The wards was still intact and strong. "Maybe we should ward this area to keep off snow, pest and keep it warm" Hermione suggested. "Yeah, I think so too, we should just use the used ward stone, those wards you said were weak wards, the ward stones could handle it." Harry replied.

When they checked out the camp it was abundant of bugs and was dusty but a few charms here and there and it would be like they never left. They then proceeded to work, going dumpster diving, it was good haul for them that Christmas holiday, when they found a lot of TV's, radios, mix tape players and large mobile phones that were thrown away that was easy to fix with magic. They were very happy when they had found 2 sets of jewelry box that had contained a small amount of broken jewelry but with magic can be easily fixed. When Christmas holidays were done they had earned additional 700 pounds.

They opted to watch a non-Christmas movie in a cinema as a celebration on Christmas. They also ordered take-out food to eat at their camp. They also walked around town to shop for Christmas, buying items that catch their fancy. When they arrived at the camp, they continued their celebration, by sitting around the fire, roasting marshmallows and eating the take-out they bought, talking about the movie they had just watched.

Hermione had also converted some cash on her trust fund into galleons, the 60 galleons would be divided, 40 galleons would be kept by them for savings and the 20 galleons would be deposited in her Gringotts vault while the remaining 1,000 pounds would stay at her bank account. When they calculated their overall savings they were happy to see the amount they had

7,000 galleons from Harry's trust vault, 80 galleons from Hermione's trust vault. Another 7,000 pounds from working for Paul, 500 pounds from dumpster diving. Plus there non-monetary wealth such as the jewelry, that they estimated to be worth around 2,000 pounds. Their savings was now 7,080 galleons, and a total of 9,500 pounds.


	11. Unusual Summer

AN: Hey guys! Here is the new chapter, hope you like it.

* * *

After Christmas, Harry and Hermione had gotten better on their occlumency shields and becoming proficient with legilimens, they would use legilimency on the other to keep testing their occlumency shields. They also, were able to learn some curse breaking and detecting dark arts through the come and go and room. Hermione was also able to learn a lot about alchemy, absorbing the information on the books the room provided like a sponge. Though she did have many bumps while studying alchemy because of the terms that she cannot comprehend. Harry on the other hand, had begun to sort things that are not dark or cursed in the come and go room. He put all the items that are sellable, fixable and that caught his fancy into an expanded trunk. They also have refined their Hogwarts map and listed any ideas that they should to the map that could earn them a lot of money. Because of their non-school activities, they're grades were going down. Last year, they were the 4th and 5th in their overall class now, they are 8th and 9th, they were having less outstanding in their subjects but they didn't have acceptable either, they just had more EE's than usual.

So before Easter break, the two were able to recover their grades, when they move up to the 6th and 7th place in their school year. Hermione had to tone down a bit on studying alchemy as it was taking a toll in her education and she might lose the scholarship she had if her grades were going to go down. Harry had also tone down on being in the room of lost things since he had already collected a lot of jewelry, books and rare items, opting to strengthen his shields, and studying more in his subjects and engineering books. When the school year ended, the two had sufficient shields, they can read minds, but had to have eye contact and they had to use a wand while doing so. The jewelry collection had increase a lot, next year it would increase more, the books he had collected were rare and expensive, they were thinking about keeping some books for their collection.

Hermione had already put her school trunk and wand in her own room, she had her unicorn wand in her wand holster in her left hip. She was about to leave her parent's house when her mother's voice can be heard "Hermione, where are you going?" Hermione looked at the direction of the voice that called her name and saw that her parents, were both standing in the living room, looking at her, when she finally realized that they were both talking to her "Uhmmm, out, I'm gonna go at Mrs. Newman to see if she needs work in her house." Hermione replied, she was still confuse at the situation she is in, she's wary of what's about to happen.

"That's great, it's good for you to take initiative." Louise said warily. Hermione looked at him and forced a quick smile. She would have been happy at what he said when she was 7 years old, but now she was able to hear it, she didn't know how to feel. Thinking she would just be polite "Thanks" Hermione replied, after a moment of silence between them "Okay, I should go" Hermione said reaching for the door knob. "Wait!" Elizabeth called, when Hermione stopped and look at the two of them, still with a confuse look on her face, their heart aches, they had become one thing they promise they wouldn't when they had Hermione, they became exactly their parents only they were worse. "Could you spare us a few moments to talk to you?" Elizabeth asked, she hoped her daughter would say yes and here them out. "Okay" Hermione replied, Elizabeth then gestured for them to move and sit at the living room, after moving to living room.

"First thing we got to say is that we're sorry, we're truly sorry for how we reacted to you having magic, we reacted poorly, and we let our fears get the better of us and we treated you poorly." Louise said, if he was honest to himself this had been the most afraid he had been in his entire life. "And that we have been a failure to you as parents and we neglected you since the day we found out you're a witch and we are truly remorseful, shameful and sorry for that. You have every right to be mad at us and that we don't deserve you forgiveness, but we just want to say is that we would like to be part of your life again and that no matter how long it will take to forgive us we'll be waiting for that moment." Elizabeth continued, while saying this her grip on her husband's hand became tighter as she continued saying this.

"Why now? I mean the two of you practically ignored me for previous 7 years of my life except when professor McGonagall came here to deliver my letter, so why now? Why today after all these time why now?" Hermione said, she had mixed feeling about this conversation, she was feeling anger, shame, sad, relief, disappointed, happy, and cautious all at the same time, she didn't how to make out of this feelings.

"We've done a lot of thinking since last year. There was this guy at the bible study, he was new and he told us about his life, we asked a few questions, then he told us his story. That he didn't believe in God then, that his life was used to be having parties and taking drugs. That he went to prison for 20 years, because he was part of planning a murder but was not part in the actual of this drug dealer. So he went to prison, suffered there like it was hell for 15 years, only then when he accepted God, he suffered and endured but God gave him hope to continue his life, to redeem his life. But it was not his story that made us realized that we were very wrong in how we raised or treated you. It was his regrets." Louise said, with his head down low.

"What's his regret?" Hermione asked.

"Well, his biggest regret was not taking care of his kid, he didn't even know the kid's gender, name and if they're alive. He said that every day he kept thinking what kind of person he is, how he is the worst person and how he was a monster. Then we thought what kind of parents we are, we were great with David, but what if he is the same like you? Then what? We accept his gift but not yours? If we were to do that, then we're bigger and worse monster than he is, to you." Elizabeth said, Hermione look at her mother, she saw that her parents were really regretting and were ashamed of how they treated her.

"I got to go. I just need some time to think." Hermione then left hurriedly, she needed to talk to Harry about this, and she needs another opinion, a person to talk about. When she left the house and closed the door. "Okay" Elizabeth whispered. Now all they can do is to wait for Hermione to forgive them.

"Harry! Can I talk to you" Hermione said when she finally arrived at the camp. When Harry saw her, he immediately dropped what he was doing, she was crying and definitely needed a friend for a moment. "Sure, what is it? Are you okay?" He took her hand and made him sit at the chair outside the tent. Hermione then talked about what happened at her parent's house and what they talked about.

"I don't know what to do Harry, I don't even know what to feel? Should I be angry? Happy? What should I do Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry then pulled her into a hug, he needed the hug more than Hermione, if he was honest to himself he is afraid of how their friendship will change now that her parents want to be in her life, he is also a little jealous of her, at least her parents finally recognized their own mistake, and finally he didn't know what to do either.

"You know we're best friends right?" Hermione nodded at Harry's question "You know we always tell each other everything right?" Hermione nodded again "then I'm gonna be honest here. I don't know what you should do Hermione, but I trust your judgment and your decision making, so what I'm going to do is to give my opinion at the situation. How about we talk in the couch so we can be more comfortable." They then went to the couch inside the tent and sat there with hands intertwined. "My opinion on the matter Hermione is that I'm scared. This will change the dynamic of our friendship" Harry said.

"Nothing is going to change Harry, you know I'll choose you over them any time." Hermione replied. "Yes it is, and we're still be the best of friends no matter what happens. Right?" Harry asked

"Of course, best friends, forever and no matter what" Hermione said with conviction. "Then my opinion on this is to give them a chance, we've been wanting this for a long time Hermione and now it's here. But, you don't have to decide for now, why don't we lay down for now, give you brain some time to rest and process this information properly" Harry said

"Okay" Hermione replied. She then lay down on the couch with Harry, using his chest as a pillow, feeling his hands stroking her head, she closed her eyes and thought about what just happened and pondered what to do next. She felt sleepy at the moment, at having the roller-coaster ride of her emotion. She then went asleep for 3 hours.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think? Please leave a review or a message to tell me points to improve the story and writing. Thank you :)


	12. Reconnections and Tricks

AN: Hey guys, this is a new chapter. Thank you guys for the reviews, I read them all and to be honest I have already written this chapter and I can't edit it already since Im busy. I don't even have the time to post update this story. I have also written chapter 13-15. So leave a review in this chapter and I'll try to make the necessary changes to improve this story.

* * *

When Hermione woke up, it was 4 in the afternoon, she then got up and heard a rumble from her stomach, seeing that she was hungry, she looked around and found that there was food prepared at the table in front of the couch, she went to grab the food and ate it slowly. She continued to ponder on what she should do with her parents and Harry. It was tougher for Harry and she knows it, when she was done eating, she knew what to do about the situation the first thing she needs to do is reassure Harry. She then went to his workshop, knock on his door "Harry, can we talk for a bit?" Hermione requested.

"Hey you're finally awake I was wondering when you'll wake up." Harry then stopped what he was doing and went to her "So, do you know what to do?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded her head yes "Yes I know what to do, but I just want to tell you that it will definitely change things around here but it won't change the dynamic of our friendship, you will still be my first priority first and foremost." Hermione said.

Harry hugged her after she was done "Thanks I needed to hear that, you're my first priority too just so you know" Harry then went inside to his workshop and continued working

* * *

Hermione went to her house before dinner to talk to her parents. When she finally arrived, the three of them were in the living room again

"I've been thinking about what you said and decided that I will give us a chance. But it doesn't I have forgiven you." Hermione said

"That's all we need. Thank you very much and we'll try very hard to make it up to you we promise." Her mother declared to Hermione. Hermione then smiled at her declaration. "I would still need to leave during the day to work and I also need your signature for my Hogsmead permission slip."

"Everything you need, we'll try to give you" her father said.

* * *

Harry was having a big problem, no one could sign his Hogsmead permission slip. He was thinking of forging the signature or having Sirius sign it. He was walking towards the room. When someone bumped on him, seeing that it was his brother, and idea popped into his head. "Hey Scott, do you want to earn 2 galleons?" Harry asked presenting 5 galleon in front of Scott. Scott's faced turned into an excited expression. "Yes, what should I do?" Scott asked

"Well it's really easy, all you have to do is make mum or dad sign this paper right here" Harry instructed, pointing his finger at the signature line. "I can do it if you can make it look like a fan mail" Scott suggested. "Wait for a minute" Harry then went to his room to charm the parchment, "Okay, here get them to sign it and you can have my 2 galleons."

30 minutes later Scott went to Harry's room to give him the signed parchment. "Good job Scott. Here" Harry then handed him 3 galleons. "I added 1 galleon as an appreciation. Pleasure doing business with you Scott." Harry then closed his room and put the slip in his trunk. 'Well that was really easy'

* * *

The rest of the summer had been almost the same as the previous ones, only now Hermione was spending less time at the camp and more time at her house, though she did spend more time in the camp than in her house. Harry was feeling jealousy towards Hermione and instead of dealing with those feeling he just worked harder, with more focus and time. Though by the end of August Harry's jealousy he was feeling all summer had wane down a lot. When it was June, Harry had been working triple time. By July, his jealousy had started to wane down a bit though the jealousy was still there. But Harry's negative thoughts that had welled up in the back of his mind had poured down on him.

It was Harry's birthday and Hermione thought they would spend it by going to the arcade and then the carnival near their town. She did notice that there was a noticeable change in Harry's demeanor, but she tried ignored it, maybe it was just him adjusting in the recent changes and that over time he would return to his normal self. Though she was worried that he would change his attitude towards her, and that would ruin their friendship. She knew it was about her and her parents but she pretended as if nothing changed between them, and that whatever Harry is going through, he would definitely move past it and that this was just a challenge in their friendship would still survive and would be stronger than ever. Harry on the other hand was very happy, he never had his birthday celebrated before, but there was a something he needed more than this and he knew what it was subconsciously but was denying it to his very core. His parents, he would wish that his parents would come to their senses like Mr. and Mrs. Granger did. He was a little sad about it and jealous of Hermione too, but he ignored it, thinking he should have fun today and celebrate. When they arrive at their camp, Harry thanked Hermione for what's she's done for him today. Hermione then said that it was no problem and that it was their tradition. Hermione then left to go to her house and Harry opted to staying at camp to sleep at the tent. When Harry went to bed, his negative thoughts took over him. That he, as always been and always be. ALONE. That Hermione too would leave her sooner or later once she is done with him. Finding that he can't sleep, he set out to work to ignore this negative thoughts in his mind.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think? As always thank you for reading and feel free to drop a review ️


	13. Strain and seeds

AN: Hey guys, this is the new chapter. Sorry for not posting this earlier but I've been busy. Well, I hope that you like this chapter.

* * *

November 1990

It was Hogsmead weekend, Harry and Hermione had enjoyed another weekend at Hogmead, they were spending it with their other classmates more, now their circle of friends had expanded though they were still more like acquaintances than very close friends, they didn't constantly hang out with each other as they prefer hanging out with their own best friends than together.

Ever since school had started, the two had spent less time together compared to previous years, they often hang out more in the common room playing games or study together with their fellow Ravenclaw classmates, Harry had also found passion in playing quiditch, he always enjoys flying but decided not to play quiditch because of other more important matters at hand, also first and second years usually don't get into their quiditch teams. Now Harry is the chaser for Ravenclaw. Hedwig was happier with the reconciliation between Hermione and her parents, because now she was used a lot by Hermione to send letters to her parents and vice versa. Much to the annoyance of Crookshanks who was teased by Hedwig about how useful she was compared to the cat. Crookshanks then leaped towards Hedwig, fortunately Hedwig's moon owl reflexes were faster than the fireballs travelling towards her. Seeing the fight between the two of them escalates further, Harry and Hermione took their own familiars and walked to different paths and started scolding their familiars, after that everything pretty much went back to normal between Crookshanks and Hedwig.

Harry and Hermione had created themselves a schedule, so they wouldn't lose their focus on the extra subject they were learning. During Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Sunday the two would go to the room of requirement to train the magic of mind arts, curse breaking and warding, and healing. Hermione would spend studying alchemy while Harry would be scavenging the room of lost things or studying about computers. Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday is for studying with classmates, homework and fun. Though the two would adjust when quiditch practice would overlap with their schedule, when Harry had quiditch practice Hermione would either study alone, in the pitch or in the common room, usually whichever she likes.

Hermione tapped Harry's shoulder Harry then moved his body to look at her "Good Morning Hermione" Harry greeted "Good morning to you too Harry" Hermione replied

"You're in a good mood today. What gotten to you?" Harry asked, chuckling at her

"Can we go and eat breakfast? I'm starting to get hungry" Hermione said. "Okay, let's go" Harry replied. They walked side by side with Harry's hand on her shoulder and Hermione's hand on his waist. "You know I'm really happy that we overcome this challenge in our friendship this year. I knew you were feeling something's after I've told you what happened with my parents. I just didn't forced you to talk about it because I know that whatever happens, our friendships would always get stronger as it usually had." Hermione stated, Harry pulled her closer to him giving her a sideway hug while they were walking.

"It was jealousy, I felt jealous that your parents wanted to reconnect with you, while my parents still wants nothing to do with me. And I've decided that now I will completely cut my parents off from my life. I mean, they can still have a positive relationship with me, but I would never see them as my parents ever." Harry said, he had done a lot of thinking in the past 5 months, and he was going to be honest with Hermione about the thinking and conclusions he had come up with,

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked, she was a little of afraid of what Harry was to say. Harry stopped walking and his hand curled up into fist his aura was showing and the temperature rose.

"Because, what reason did they had in treating me the way they did? I mean they can spend time with orphaned children of the war but they can't even spare a second for their own? I mean your parents had a somewhat valid reasons, cause they didn't know anything about our world making them afraid, isn't it the reason why we hide away to get away from the hate and fear we got from muggles. So what reason did they have? So no, it's easy for me to treat James and Lily as if they were dead." Harry said

"Well whatever you decide Harry I would always support you no matter what." Hermione said encouragingly, holding his hand and gripping it very tight. "Like we promised, together no matter what." Hermione continued

"Thank you Hermione, I don't know what to do without you."

* * *

December 1990

Hermione had opted to go home while Harry opted to say at Hogwarts. It was the first time they were going to away from each other for a long time. They were a little bit down at first, but they said it was both healthy for both of them as they were spending too much time with each other. Though they did use Hedwig to send letters to each other.

Harry was walking around the castle, it was totally beautiful, and the paintings, the statue and the design it had. Hogwarts has also an aura that seems like it was protecting you. When he went back to the common room to relax, it was quiet and empty, it seems like he was the only Ravenclaw to be spending Christmas at Hogwarts. Then another student appear, a girl, she was blonde, with a sad expression on her face hugging her knees while looking out by the window.

Luna. Her name was Luna if his memory serves. What he knew was that she was a bit crazy, always saying imaginary creatures, wearing two right foot shoes and wearing some crazy eccentric accessories even for a witch. Well, there's no harm in trying to make a friend, so he approached her to talk to her.

"Hi I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said, extending his hand while introduced himself to her. She took his hand and shook it "My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood" she replied. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Luna. Can I sit here?" Harry asked, she nodded her head yes then Harry sat at the chair in front of her. "So where's your girlfriend Harry?" Luna asked out of the blue, "GIRLFRIEND!? I don't have girlfriend" Harry said, defensively. "Who told you I have a girlfriend?" Harry asked

"Everyone, they told me how you always spend time with Hermione Granger, wandering in the castle in God knows where. Wait, so you aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Harry shook his head to answer her question "Well you should get a move on her, I heard some guys were thinking of asking her out." Luna continued

"Really!? Some guys fancy Hermione. Hahahahahaha, that's something I'll definitely tell her when she comes back" Harry said. "Yes, though it isn't as many girls that fancies you though" Luna replied. "Wh... What? Many girls fancies me?" Harry asked incredulously. "Yes, I heard some girls are planning to ask you to a Hogsmead weekend." Luna replied. Harry leaned back to his chair, he straightened his legs forward and slouched.

After a moment of silence between them Harry broke the silence "Do you want to play some chess?" Harry asked. Luna nodded her head and helped Harry set up the board so the two of them can play.

"So, what year are you Luna?" Harry asked. "I'm in second year." Luna replied

"What electives are going to take next year?" Harry asked. "Care of magical creatures, runes and arithmancy" Luna replied. They continued for a few minutes, both asking each other about life at Hogwarts, how they find the teachers, which subjects do they enjoy the most, they talked about the kitchens, Harry was shocked that she was able to find out where the kitchen was, though she did find it accidentally, he was still amazed. Their conversation took a turn when Harry asked her how her classmates were treating her.

"Some of them are nice to me but they wouldn't want to be friends with me. The remaining classmates bullies me. They steal some of my things and hide it, they called me names like Looney Lovegood. But Valerie Cuffe is the worst of them, you see her uncle is the head editor of the Prophet and I'm the daughter of the owner of the Quibbler. So there is no friendship within us from the start. I don't know why, but she hates me with passion, she's usually the one that leads my classmates into bullying me. It's probably because of what my dad had been writing." Luna replied, the game was forgotten between them, Harry moved towards her and took her hand, her hand was smoother than Hermione's, probably because she didn't work like he and Hermione did. "I'm sorry Luna."

The day after that, the two had been inseparable, though he didn't told her anything important, he did taught her some protection wards that she can use so she can protect herself. In exchange for teaching her, Luna had told him some items in the wizarding market that were available and where and how to get it. They even have a snowball fight during Christmas.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think of the new chapter? Please put a review so I can continue to improve this story


	14. A trio is formed

January 1991

Hermione was greeted from Harry when she arrived at Hogwarts, she then proceeded to tell him about how she spent her Christmas holidays. How she and her family had gone to one of their vacation houses in France. After telling her story, Harry then proceeded to him how he spent Christmas at Hogwarts. How he met Luna Lovegood and how they were the only 2 people at Ravenclaw tower. When they arrived at Ravenclaw, they went to Harry's room to continue talking.

"But you won't believe what she told me." Harry said, "what did she told you?" Hermione asked

"Well, she told me that, the way we were laying low to avoid attention is not really working." Harry said. "What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"We are actually known throughout the school, well known in Ravenclaw I don't know much about other houses." Harry said. "Really?" Hermione asked. "Yes, but that's not the craziest thing she said to me." Harry continued.

"What did she say?" Hermione asked. "Well, she told me that many boys and girls fancies us." he told her, waiting for how she will react to that. "Well it's not really shocking, your one of the most attractive boys in our year.'' Hermione said casually. Harry smiled amusingly at her with a blush on his face. "Not just me Hermione, you" Harry said pointing a finger at her "and me" he continued pointing at himself.

"ME!? What do you mean me? I'm not pretty, I'm ugly, I have buck teeth and bushy hair and, and do not have a great body, and…And" Hermione said, trying to think of her flaws.

Harry cut her off "Don't sell yourself short Hermione, You're really pretty. Your hair was not as bushy as it was then and your front teeth had not grown at all making your teeth even. You also have a great body, I mean we work out every week, the robes just hide your figure. If you ask me, I'll pick you over the prettiest girl any time, even when we first met. And I'm not attractive either. I'm sure they just want to get close to me just so they can get close to the boy-who-lived." When Harry was done saying those stuff, Hermione had a full on blush on her face, she couldn't believe Harry thought of her that way "I'll pick you anytime over the hottest guy too Harry." Now the two of them had a full on their face, their eyes met and they stared for 30 seconds.

"Luna also told me how she can help us get the necessary items, to create whatever we need." Harry broke of the silence between them and the conversation just continued. After they were done talking, they went to the great hall for the welcoming feast, Hermione had noticed that some girls around their age were eyeing. Harry had also, observe the same thing with Hermione, some of the boys in the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs and Gryffindor were stealing glances at Hermione as if they were checking out. Aware of the eyes that were looking at them they scooted closer together as if to protect themselves and each other.

* * *

March 1991

It was Friday and was past curfew and Harry and Hermione was not in the Ravenclaw tower. They had lost track of time in the room of requirement, they were meditating to create layers of defense in their occlumency shields and sorted their memories out. When they were finished they were shocked that it took them 3 hours to do that, in which seemingly seems like an hour and a half. Thankfully they had developed their map that will show anyone 20 meters away of the radius of the map. The two were shocked when Luna's name showed up in one of the broom closet. Luna had become their close friend ever since Christmas, especially to Harry, they now eat together and sometimes study together. So when they came to the closet, they were angry, it was warded to be locked for 24 hours. Fortunately, it wasn't a complicated ward and was able to take it down easily. What they saw inside made them very furious, it was Luna, with only her underwear, sitting in the corner squatting, hugging her knees to keep herself warm and was shaking from the cold. Harry hurriedly took of her robes and sweater as he was still wearing a shirt beneath the sweater, gave it to Hermione and looked away to give them privacy. Hermione took the clothes and hurriedly went to Luna to offer her the clothes. Luna happily took the clothes and put it on. Hermione then cast a warming charm on her, wiped the tears off her face with her handkerchief. "You can come now Harry" Hermione said to Harry.

Harry stopped checking at the map to make sure they didn't get caught and went inside gave Hermione the map so she can check if people were to come on their way and offered Luna to piggy back ride on him. Luna climbed to his back and put her arms around him, Harry rose to his feet and started walking beside Hermione.

"Sorry we weren't able to protect you Luna" Harry said. Luna shook her head "it's alright, it's not your job to protect me Harry." Luna replied

"Yes it is, we're your friends and it's a friend's job to watch each other backs and protect each other." Harry said. Seeing an argument between Luna and Harry Hermione interjected their conversation "What happened Luna?" Hermione asked. Luna then told them how she was just walking towards Ravenclaw tower when Valerie Cuffe and her 4 friends appeared and ganged up on her. They first started to calling her names and insulting her and her father, but she didn't have the same reaction as it was then, they got pissed when they thought it was doing nothing her, she started by tearing off her clothes, took her wand, hitting her with slaps in her body and put her in the broom closet. When she was finished, she was full on crying again, Harry and Hermione tried comforting her. Hermione had a look of pity and sadness towards the girl while Harry was of determination, he was going to teach this kids some lessons they wouldn't forget. His and Hermione's eyed met, and she nodded in agreement, they were going to do something about it.

"I thinks it's best for Luna to sleep with you Hermione" Harry said. Hermione just nodded her head. "Come on Luna, let's go to my room, you can sleep with me if you want." Hermione said, Luna just nodded her head in agreement with her suggestion.

* * *

April 1991

The week after the assault, Harry's and Hermione's plan had been completed. They first targeted the 4 other friends that were present, Valerie will be the last victim of their revenge plan. Hermione was first hesitant in taking revenge as a course of action, she suggested that they should just report it to the teachers and insist on having a full punishment. But Harry doubted that it would work and expected that the 5 people involved would only be angrier and retaliate on Luna, only the next time will be much crueler. No they needed revenge, they would still take report to the teachers, it would be effective in stopping them from doing it again to anyone and not just Luna, it would also send a message around school, that they were not someone to cross with. It would also be important as next year they would start selling items in Hogwarts. Hermione agreed fully on taking revenge when Harry explained the advantages to her.

The 5 people that assaulted Hermione were all girls. The 1st and 2nd person to be targeted would found her hair to be gone and would not start growing after a month while smelling like rotten fish, it was a curse Harry found deep within the Potter Library, it would also take off any wigs or hair product that the person would wear and take, only the counter curse when applied would it take effect. The 3rd and 4th persons would found their stuff to destroyed in a fire, her room too would be on fire, leaving her with no items for the rest of the year they would also curse them to break things they would own within 3 days on keeping it. Hermione would replace the content of the sprays within their beauty products to be flammable, transfigured the label so it would contain the flammable content and charmed it so it would stay within the room only. Valerie would get the worst of it all, she would be cursed to be bald and smelly, steal away her clothes and books. They would also charm all her parchments so that when she passed it to the teachers it would change after a few minutes, the parchment would show gibberish words or replace words in the parchment.

* * *

May 1991

Valerie was having her worst month in her entire life and it was not just her, it was also the worst for 4 friends. The first two friends had lost all their things in a fire which was supposed to be impossible, because Ravenclaw tower was warded against fires and seems that any stuff given to them would be destroyed after a while, so they constantly had to borrow stuffs from their other classmate. The other two became, smelly that wouldn't go away, even when they tried to solve it magically, but worse was that they were also bald, any hair growing potion wouldn't work and wigs wouldn't attached to their heads.

She got the worst of it though, she was smelly, bald, her things were stolen and the worst of it was that her assignments would change after she submitted it to the teachers, making her grades to Acceptable and Exceeds but she did told her teachers and they seemed to accept her reasons, as it was odd that it would happen to all subjects and even in Charms which was her best subject, she was the laughing stock of the school and she hates her life, she couldn't wait for this school year to end and go home to her comfortable lives. Why did she deserve this? Why? What did she do for this things to happen to her? Then it all clicked, Luna Lovegood, when she thought back to what she did to her, she cringed a little, maybe she was a little out of line for what she did to her and it was justifiable, her family mocks the essence and spirit of journalism, the Quibbler was giving Magical Britain newspapers especially the prophet a bad image in the world, with it talking about imaginary creatures and outlandish claims and happening. It was infuriating and was a joke.

Maybe this is because of what she did to Luna, maybe she's gotten revenge towards them, when she thought back to it again, the 4 other people that had bad things happening to them were all the people who helped her, stripped, hit and put Luna in the closet. But the Looney didn't have the backbone to take revenge so she would need help but who? Looney had been spending more time with Harry Potter and his mud blood. She went to the bottom end of the Ravenclaw dining table with her 2 other friends who were smelly too. One seventh year then warded the area around them, so that the smell would not spread, when the seventh year was about to ward, some students in the Great Hall laughed out loud, then the 3 of them blushed in shame, Valerie looked up and saw Potter, when their eyes met, he smiled, a smile that almost looks like a sneer, a smile that had satisfaction in it. That was what she needed to confirm her theories, he was he one that did this to them, and it was because of the Looney. Her first thought, was to go the teachers and tell them what she concluded but it wasn't viable, he would just deny her accusation and the staff would take her side as most of the staff were close to the Potters. She then thought about retaliation, but she was outclassed, what he did to them was so hard to pull off that even seventh years would struggle to achieve in doing what he did.

She sighed in defeat and told her friends what she came up with, what they should do and that's leave Looney alone. If they want this to happen again. That night she had a letter in her bed she opened the letter and read it

_Punishment is done. Hope you learned the lesson. If you do that again the next time would be much worse_

Yep. Definitely him, she then promised to leave people alone and not do that to anyone to what she did to Luna, if she was to survive this school with her pride and self-esteem in one piece.

The three of them took 2 months and a half to finished the revenge plan, they had become a lot closer, Luna would now be seen beside Harry and Hermione all the time if she wasn't in classes. She would now join the two of them in going to the room of requirement. They also taught her more stronger wards, the mind arts but only Legilimency as she had already Occlumency shields, her mother had taught her the basics when she was 7, and then continued to improve them even after her mother died when she was experimenting one of her spells. She then told them about how her father became a shell of his former self. That he was swallowed with guilt, grief, anger and sadness after her mother died, that became her home less welcoming for her. After telling her story, Harry and Hermione told her about their camp, and told her she would be welcome to go there anytime and that she could sleep in Hermione's room in the tent. When it was time for them to separate Luna promised to visit the camp anytime she would.

They had also celebrated together in the Ravenclaw tower when they defeated Slytherins, making them win the Quiditch cup. With the Quiditch cup in the bag for the Ravenclaws, they made the run for House cup too breaking the 6 years Slytherin's run. After the celebration for the Quidditch cup, many Ravencalws were now open towards Luna as it had broken the rumors that were circling around her. Now she was the fun eccentric kind instead of the previous creepy eccentric kind of person.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think? I'm having trouble if this fic should be a lunar harmony or just harmione. Please leave a comment on what the pairings should be. I'm also writing another fic, it would be a darker version of this fan fiction.

Its also the reason why I was not able to update as much like before. Im too busy with my school and writing the other fic.


	15. Shattered Bubble

Chap15. Shattered Bubble

June 1991

Harry had, just put his wand and school trunk under his bed. He just close his bedroom door, when someone bumped into him, he looked down and saw that it was her sister on the floor. She had the same hair like her mother, but hers wasn't red like Lily's it was black just like his or James, she was probably going to look like Lily when she grows up. He looked behind his back and saw a cat looking at them, from what he deduced she was chasing the cat then she bumped into him. He knelt down in front of her "Are you alright Rose?" Harry asked. Rose looked at him with teary eyes and held her arms up as if to tell that she hurt her hands from the fall. Harry scooped Rose so that she would be standing up, took her very tiny hands into his and applied mild numbing charms so she would not feel the pain. Rose giggled at the feeling of magic at her hands, when Harry was done, she was amazed, she looked at her hands didn't feel pain in her hands anymore, she looked up to Harry and clapped her hands while giggling "Yay! Magic. Do more. Do more." Rose said

Harry chuckled at her "Maybe next time kid, why don't you go to your parents, they might be looking for you." Harry said. Rose nodded at him and went to where her mum and dad was. Harry was a bit sad when she felt 'I should not get close to any of them. I'll leave sooner or later and getting close to her might hinder that plan' he turned to his door, locked, he then put a mix tape in his music player put on the headphones in his ears and listened to the Beetles. He went down silently as per usual and opened and closed the door silently.

"Mama" Rose screamed running to her mother. "Hey baby, where were you? Mama was a little bit worried you know." Lily said scooping Rose up to her arms. "Black hair boy upstairs mama" Rose excitedly said, Lily burrowed her eyebrows to think who it was, Scott had red hair, James would be called dada by Rose leaving… Harry. When she thought about her son the only image was of a 5 year old kid. In the midst of thinking, Rose then push her away to tell her to put her down. Lily put Rose down, breaking her line of thoughts. "There Mama" Rose screamed, tugging at her shirt while pointing at Harry. Lily looked at Harry, he had a hoodie on obscuring his face, and he was going down in the stairs while swaying his head side to side, there was a wire that came from his head to his waist swaying wildly in front of him. He was already grown and the only memories she can recall about her son was before when he was playing his toys he received from his 3rd Birthday party with Scott.

After that, the only memory she can recall was of sending him to pre-school. "Tippy" Lily called their house elf while sitting, the elf appeared, "Can you fetch me a glass of water?" the elf immediately disappeared after the request then immediately appeared back to give her mistress the water. Lily took the glass of water and drank it with one chug. She then stood up to find a picture, she browsed the house to look for the picture of them with a 3 year old Harry and a year old Scott.

When she found it, she immediately sat down, she looked at the picture and tears were now dropping towards the picture frame. Thinking about her eldest made her frown. She never see her anymore, worse the only image she have of her eldest son was the image of a 5 year old boy with green eyes the same as her, and a miniature copy of her husband. She look through the previous 6 years of her life and not once was Harry present. She couldn't even remember the last time they were together. He was not there in her memories of their Holiday celebration, or their birthdays and special events. Not being able to remember her son looks like, tears welled up in her eyes thinking how terrible of a person she was. Tears were now rolling down her cheeks, thinking on how much she had missed on her son's life.

Her line of thought was broken by James. "Hey Lils, we just found Rose running towards us. She is now with Cindy." Receiving no response from her wife, James asked, "Is something wrong sweetie?" Snapping out of her thoughts, "I just saw Harry left the house" Lily answered. "Oh" James responded, not really knowing how to react to that. Thinking about his son, the only memory where Harry was happy was before Voldemort attacked them that night. In fact, the last memory he could recall of his son was 6 years ago. "We're terrible parents to him aren't we?" James asked with dread feeling in heart. "Yes, we are…What are we going to do James? He probably hates us". Lily asked

"We try to make it up to him, but it won't be easy." James answered. Looking at Lily he noticed she was about to have breakdown. He moved towards her and hugged her hard. Receiving the hug from his husband Lily cried, finding comfort in his hug. When Lily finally calmed down. "So what the first thing we have to do?" Lily asked. "Let's wait for him to come home he'll probably be back for a few hours then we can talk to him." James answered while wiping the tears from her tears. "I'll floo Liza to ask her if it's alright if the kids to be at her place, I'll also ask her if it's alright if we can borrow Sirius for a while." James said "I'll tell the kids that they'll go to Sirius hose for a while." Lily said.

Lily, James, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the living room in silence. The 4 of them had been contemplating to what they've done to Harry. James, Lily and Sirius had been thinking of how much they had failed Harry and how much they had missed the majority of events of his life. Remus was there to comfort them. He had memories of Harry until he left to help the werewolf community. He did felt bad about how James, Lily and Sirius treated Harry, but he was their friend and now they needed him more than ever and he was going to be there for them.

They waited 5 hours for Harry to come back home. It was now 11 P.M and Harry had been gone for 10 hours now. They were starting to get worried about his well-being. Until they heard a noise, Lily recognized the noise of a bicycle being ride through in the grass and leaves. The noise was coming to the front and travelled to the right of the house, then metals clanking. To the 5 people inside the house these 2 minutes were longer than the 5 hours they had been waiting. It was a mixture of feelings to the people inside, there was a mixture of dread, guilt, shame, excitement to seeing their son, godson or nephew, sadness, anger, relief, and hope. But the most overwhelming emotion they were feeling was fear. They were afraid of whats about to happen, they were afraid of how Harry would react to what they were about to do. They were afraid to know what Harry feels and think about them.

Harry felt his stomach rumbled, it was a long, busy day for him and Hermione. It took them the whole afternoon to clean the place, it took them another 2 hours to harvest the weed from their own plant. They were planning built an additional camp beside theirs for Luna and they also need the additional space as it was getting cramped in their tent already. The second tent would contain their storage, library, and the rest would be just extra spaces for the future. The storage in the first tent would be replace to a guest room or Luna's room.

He riding through the street of Godric's Hollow in his bicycle humming the tune of the song he was listening in his music player. The camp had no food and was still a bit dirty, so he opted to sleeping here seeing that it was more comfortable to sleep her than in the tent, plus it would be more relaxing if the Tippy would serve him food, rather than him preparing it for himself. When he finally arrived at James' and Lily's house, he was contemplating whether he would climb to his room or enter through the doorway. He opted going through the doorway, though it was more convenient and fun to climb, he was tired, sore and hungry which was a bad condition for climbing. So he went through the door, singing in whispers the song Let It Be by the Beetles he was listening in his player. When he opened the door, his eyes were on hi shoes, he was grinding it to the floor mat so that it would get rid of the dirt that was in his shoes. "Tippy!" Harry called, the elf appeared, and "Can you prepare me some turkey sandwich with many vegetables?" Harry requested to the elf while looking down to make sure that most dirt in his shoes are gone. The elf nodded then disappeared.

When he looked up, he saw that James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were also standing up and looking at him. 'Well, this is weird' Harry thought to himself, "Hello Harry, how have you been?" Remus asked, breaking the silence. "I'm fine" Harry replied immediately and took a move towards the stairs

"Wait, Harry, could you please sit down and spare us a few minutes?" Remus asked immediately. Harry hesitantly took a step back and eyed them cautiously

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his voice commanded demand to tell him immediately

"We just want to talk to you, can you take a sit please?" Remus asked, trying to soothe Harry's aggressiveness.

Now Harry, was really confuse, "Uhmm can it wait tomorrow, I'm tired, sore and hungry. After I'm done eating my sandwich, I'm sleeping right away." Harry said, it was true, he was too tired to deal with them. Plus, knowing them, they would definitely forget about him tomorrow.

Remus elbowed James and Lily to speak up. "Of course, Harry, Can you come home tomorrow a bit earlier than 9 PM so we can talk?" Lily asked to her son. "Sure, whatever. I'm going to bed." Harry then took the sandwich and went up to his bedroom, whatever happened just now he would just go over it tomorrow.

When they heard the door closed upstairs "Well, that went better than expected." Remus said "Do you still need me tomorrow?" Remus continued. "I think it's better if you also came Remus, we need someone who Harry does not feel animosity towards to when we talk." James said dejectedly, he slumped backwards in the chair and massaged his temples. Lily just looked down, she didn't even know how to talk to her own son, the whole interaction she just looked down in shame, why did she ignored her own son for 6 years, he could spare time for some muggleborns but she couldn't even spare time even just for a second to his eldest. She was a monster, and a fraud. So much for being the leader of light.

"Maybe you just needed some rest, just go to sleep, maybe it'll be better tomorrow." Remus said. James took Lily in his arms and led her towards their bedroom.


	16. Progress and possibility

June 29, 1991

It was still 8 am and Harry is riding his was on his way to their camp, he had Tippy make him some, lunch, dinner and some snacks because he intended to spent his whole day there. He had so much thinking to do about his parents. He didn't know what to feel about them if he was honest. So as much as possible he would do a lot of thinking while working.

He arrived at the camp 10 minutes later, he placed his bike properly in one of the trees in the warded area. Took his backpack with him and went inside the tent. He pulled out the food in his bag first and placed it on the dining table. He then pulled out his mix tapes of his favorite songs, put in the radio player to liven up the tent. He went back to the dining table to prepare his breakfast and separated his lunch, dinner and snacks for later. He then proceeded to eat while listening to the Beatles. While eating he planned out how he is going to spend the next 13 hours.

When he was done eating he cleaned up his mess. He went to Hedwig's perch and put bacons in it. Crookshanks was with Hermione. He then went to the ward stones to check if there was something wrong with it, he then keyed Luna using a strand of her hair. After that, he went to the plant and gardened it so they can plant additional weed later with a fresh dragon dung that Luna will bring later. He then went to cut the bushes in the area they will use for the additional camp, he also cleaned their fireplace, creating more space where the three of them would fit cozily.

It was now 11:30 when Hermione arrived at their camp, she brought her lunch and they ate together. Hermione then told him how she was now only able to spend her time in the camp during weekdays and how her parents expect her to spend time with David as often as possible. After she was finished, Harry told her about what happened when he got home, how they seemed to wait for him to get their house and how they wanted to talk to him and that it would be better if they talked today.

"My God Harry what were you doing that made you go home at 11 in the evening." Hermione asked, he wasn't too busy during the school year so he probably have some secret summer project he wasn't telling her and she was going to milk the information out of him. "I think it should stay secret for now. But it will be awesome when it's done." Harry replied. Hermione pouted at him and he chuckled at her which made her pout more "But what if I can help you with it." Hermione said and Harry shook his head as if to say it's not a good enough reason to show it to her. "Okay, how about this, I tell you my secrets and you tell me yours?" Hermione negotiated. Harry thought about it for a while, "Sure, lets trade secrets. So what's your big secret project?" Harry asked

Hermione took his hand and lead him to her lab. "Okay, I have two big project and one really big project. The first project is recently finished and the second big project will finish really soon. While the third really big project already has an outline. The first project is this." Hermione said presenting him with a ward stone, "this stone can alchemically turn any normal ink into magical inks. You know what this means right?" Hermione said with one rising eyebrow, "That now we now have unlimited supply of magical inks and that we can cut our expenses while charging at the same price." Harry replied.

"Another advantage is that this ink is less volatile ink than the ones that had a magical blood in it, which means it won't destroy machines accidentally say a copier machine" Hermione said looking at Harry to see if he is in the same line of thought as her. Harry's eyes widen at the realization. "So now we can mass produce items like the map and we can use this ink to mechanically produce than manually." Harry said

"Exactly, next is going to finish soon, it's basically changes heat and combustion into chemical batteries and the last is to change any metal into the strongest while most flexible metal on earth a metal by my own design, I based this idea on Vibranium you know like in Black Panther." Hermione said, "Okay now it's your turn to tell me your project" Hermione continued. Harry took her hand and led her to his workshop.

"Okay I have two projects one is big and the other is very big and it would take me at least 6 years to finish this very big project, what I'm creating is a super computer with an artificial intelligence as an operating system that will assist us in our work, it will take at least 6 or 7 years to finish it. The other project is this car. I'm going to assemble it, to find if I can improve this girl, so it won't be a 100% magic dependent, I'm trying to cast enchantments on it to make it fly, invisible, expanded interiors and going to be unbreakable." Harry explained, while presenting a giant box with many wires on it and an old scrapped car with parts scattered around it.

"Yes I see it now, we can travel around the world and no one can stop us because of our inventions. I like the future for us Harry." After saying that arms can be felt in her shoulders and she was being pulled close to Harry, she put her arms around his waist to pull him closer to her and to make herself more comfortable in his arms.

"Yeah I'm liking it too. Hermione next week Saturday, would you go out on a date with me? You know like a date." Harry asked after the moment of comfortable silence between them. When Harry asked her to go on a date, she was very happy, she was feeling worried to, worried if this is going to change their friendship but hey, they did promised each other to be friends no matter what, so if this fails she knows that they will get past it too. "Yes, Harry I'd love to go out with you."

"Hey it's almost 1 pm maybe we should go and pick Luna in the Inn" Harry said "Right Luna, okay let's clean up first so we can go." Hermione replied, they then cleaned the table and went to pick Luna, after picking her up, they return in the camp.

They were hanging out on the fireplace eating their snacks, Harry and Hermione put a mental bookmark about Luna being obsessed with pudding. After they were done eating and were just hanging out. "You know last night something very weird happened last night." Harry said, he then continued telling the girls what happened last night with his parents and uncles of how they said they wanted to talk to him apparently. "So what do you think?" Harry asked, he could really use another opinion

"Maybe you should hear them out Harry but don't give in to their terms easily whatever it is." Hermione said. "Maybe they felt really bad because wrackspurts that infested in their minds left which made them remember you." Luna said after Hermione

"Remember? They just ignored and neglected me so they can fawn over Scott, they weren't put in memory charms." Harry replied with to what Luna said,

"I mean think about it, they are the leaders of the light and they did spare a lot of time on orphans of the war but they apparently can't spare one second for you? Also, they can take care of two children, they did care for your younger siblings, so them treating you the way they did doesn't make any sense." Luna explained

"Yeah it doesn't make sense why your parents treated you like that Harry, I mean before we went to Hogwarts, I thought they were terrible, manipulative people but apparently they aren't when I asked students when we went to Hogwarts, I found out they were actually nice people who really want to help especially the muggle borns." Hermione interjected, after saying this Harry was deep in his thoughts.

"They did slowly forgot about me after Voldemort attacked us, but they did it slowly Hermione, so what's the possible explanation for that?" Harry replied after thinking about his parents and how they forgot about him.

"Maybe You-know-who cast the curse on them, I mean the real reason why death eaters were so feared was that they didn't beat you in duels but they would mind curses on their targets and people wouldn't know if it's because death eaters targeted them or not, one day they would be fine then the next day they become ill, unstable or controlled." Luna said

"It does make sense now, but I'll be the judge of that, we do not know what we'll be talking about later, for all we know they might be sending me to Beauxbaxton academy so they won't see me ever again." Harry said

"Yeah, just hear them out and observe them when they talk to you, be cautious and wary to them, and don't let your guard down around them, we should holster your wand in your forearm so you can fight if things go south." Hermione said. "Yeah I'd do that" Harry replied, they then talk about their plans for the summer and next year in Hogwarts, opting not to work further as they were done for the day. It was 6pm and Hermione and Luna went home leaving Harry alone in the camp.

After they left, Harry ate his dinner then went to his workshop and work again on his super computer. 'Maybe there is still hope they can become a family after all' Harry thought to himself, he was focused on his work that when he finally remembered that his parents were waiting for him. When he checked the time it was already 9:00, he stopped working immediately turned off the electricity in the tent, put his wand in his forearm, and put headphones in his ears, connect it with his music player with a Queen mix tape on, after setting the music, he went to his bike and ride towards his parent's house.

* * *

June 30, 1991

Harry and Hermione were in the floor were Paul lived. The two of them were disillusioned at a corner to see if he was home or not. The two had planned to make a jump on Paul and milk the information of how to plant marijuana out of him since the savings that the duo had accumulated working for Paul has a big dent and they needed money. The duo had discussed which drug they were about to sell and concluded that weed was the best out of all of them. The two had made a keen observation on the customers that they had delivered drugs to, the people who used chemical drugs were more prone to be mentally ill and overdosed than the ones who used marijuana. Actually the one who used marijuana are happier and more relaxed and many productive citizens are actually consuming the product. Thus they decided to manufacture and sell weed than chemical drugs. Granted they were at an advantage at manufacturing those kind of products because of Hermione's great talent, skill and knowledge on chemistry but they only wanted to make money out of it for the mean time and didn't want to be involved in fully harming the person.

The two were waiting quietly when Paul finally arrived, he was unlocking the door of his flat. A moment later the duo entered his flat and saw that Paul was sniffing powder in his nose. They smirked, him, being high would make their jobs easier. Harry raised his wand and casted strong compulsion charms on him, Hermione took out her pen and notebook and casted a charm on it to keep it levitated and to write everything that Paul was about to say. The two then proceeded to ask questions about planting weed. In the middle of questioning the drug dealer, Hermione decided to ask him how to create cocaine, she wasn't planning on selling it but she did find it useful when having an interrogation. When the two finished their interrogation, Hermione altered his memories while Harry got some of marijuana seeds and left money in Paul's jacket and the duo left immediately as Paul's flat had a very foul stench that the two couldn't stand anymore.

When they arrived at the camp Harry looked at Hermione with a confused looked and asked "Why did you ask about creating cocaine? I thought we were only selling Marijuana?" he asked.

Hermione looked at him "You see how easy it was to cast the compulsion charm and altering his memories were? It was because he was still high on drugs. Imagine how easy it's going to be to interrogate someone or to alter their memories with magic and drugs as tools." Hermione answered.

"Good thinking" Harry replied. And Hermione smirked as if to tell him that it isn't something new.

The two waited for Luna who was getting some dragon dung which they were about to use as a fertilizer to plant their marijuana seeds with. When she finally arrived, the dragon dung was in her magical trunk which was shrunk and was weightless. The trio immediately got it out and put in one of the free spaces of the warded area around their camp and planted the seeds. Luna didn't know what they were doing or what the seed is for, they were just going to tell her later.


	17. Potter Household

Chap17. Potter Household

June 30, 1991

When Harry arrived at his house, he quickly placed his bike at the side of the house. He was sweaty, smelly and his shirt now sticks to his body. He went to the door and opened, when he opened the door he saw that, his parents had been waiting for him, at the living room, "Ah, Harry you've arrived, can you please join us so we can talk?" James asked, "Sure, can you wait for a few minutes I'm just going to take a shower and clean myself up." Harry then move towards the stairs and went up when James and Lily nodded their heads. They really wondered what he was up to but they decided not to ask him and just let him be for now, prying into his business might cause further damage into their broken relationship. They also wondered why they treated their son like that, they did took care of Rose and spent time with her even though they were very busy working in the Ministry and dealing with Scott's popularity.

When Harry was born, they were scared, young and very happy, they were 22 when Harry was born and they just got married the previous year. War was still brewing in Magical Britain, He was rising in his position as a auror while Lily was taking a mastery in runes after she got her mastery in charms but even then they spent as much time they can with Harry then Scott after they had him, They still remembered when Harry was playing with Scott while Scott was in their arms. Saying he was going to be the best big brother he had, showing his toys with him, he would even help them to stop Scott from crying. Then Scott became the boy-who-lived, the next 3 years was the most hectic years they experienced. They can see why they would spend less time with Harry as Magical Britain was demanding to see their savior, also it was the perfect moment to push laws against death eaters though there were a few death eaters that got away like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott. It was the perfect opportunity to support the muggle borns in their country too and they were helping families, victims from the war. But to completely forget him was something they could not understand. They didn't even have memories of him eating together at their home and of him in their vacations. They suspected that it was a curse by Voldemort when they were stunned that made them treat Harry like that.

When he was done taking a shower and placing his bag so it won't destroy the contents inside, put on a fresh set of clothes and went downstairs. "Are you finished Harry?" James asked, Harry nodded as a reply James then gestured to take a seat. Harry took a seat in front of them.

Scott have been watching his mum and dad the whole day. They were worried, sad, and guilty. Even Rose's cheerful attitude failed to make the cheerful. They just put a forced smile on the two of them. He didn't know why they were being like that, that's why he hid to listen the conversation between them and Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius. What he picked up from their conversation was that it was about Harry, and how they treated and neglected him, how they were going to talk to Harry this evening and hope it won't go too bad.

That afternoon Scott had been thinking about Harry, to be honest he thought that he was his cousin, he rarely sees him in this house and thought that his mum and dad just let him sleep over and always be welcome in their house. Back then when he was playing alone or with his nanny he would hope that he would stay over and play with him. He thought how awesome it would have been if he had a big brother. That's why he was spending time as much as he can with Rose so that she won't be as lonely like he was back then. It shocked him to his core when he found out that Harry was actually his older brother and that because of mum, dad and him he would prefer to go outside than spend time with them. Their mum and dad because they wouldn't spend time with him because of him. His parents weren't perfect by any means, he only got to spend time with them during the night or sometimes the weekend if they weren't very busy.

He felt immensely guilty for that and for causing his parents and brother so much grief. If he wasn't the boy-who-lived, how he wished he wasn't, it caused too many problems than solutions. He couldn't even stroll in Diagon Alley, always hearing whispers and people coming up to him and to thank him for something he didn't remembered. He only had a few close friends and would always be wary of other children befriending him, they would always befriend just because he and his parents are famous or because the Potters are an influential family.

He was now upstairs, he snuck out of his room to listen the conversation that was about to happen, to know what truly happened all those years his brother had been absent.

"First things we want to say is that we are sorry for how we treated you, it was terrible, it was cruel and it was a big mistake on our part to do that. We feel very ashamed, guilty, angry at ourselves and depressed that we were capable of doing that. And we cannot fathom what had gotten in our heads for us to neglect and forget about you. We hope that you will find it to forgive us for doing that. I know that it won't be instant and it might take forever for you to forgive us, we just want you to know that we understand if you don't and that we are truly sorry for what we did." Lily said in between sobs as she was crying, all she can hope now is that her plea for forgiveness won't fall on deaf ears.

"And that we would like to enter into your life. I know we don't deserve to be part of your life ever, we would like to let you know that whenever you feel ready of having us in your life we'll love that and that we would be willing to wait no matter how long it will take" James continued, tears were rolling down his eyes while saying those things.

Harry tried to be angry at them, to say to their faces that they had already lost their chance of forgiveness and to be part of his life would be impossible for them, to say the meanest thing anyone could say to them that would for a lifetime but for the life of him he just couldn't do it. Maybe there was still a kindle of fire in his heart that loved his mum and dad "I don't know….I mean." Harry tried to say but he was unable to continue. He didn't know what to feel or say to what they just said. He breathed in and out to calm himself and gather his thoughts. After he was calm and collected he exhaled.

"You know if I was still 7 years old, I would have easily forgiven you and easily accepted to my life like a snap of my fingers. But I'm no longer a kid who was longing for his parents to spare him just a second, a second of their damn time to look at me and acknowledge me, to see me as their own son and not a piece of cabinet in the storage room, where they can just ignore. Well I'm no longer 7 years old and I'm tired being treated like a piece of junk and I had moved on from this family a long time ago. I see the two of you and think that you two are a very bad chapter of my life, a chapter that I don't want to go through again. What you're asking out of me is something that is very hard thing for me to do." Harry sighed, but he wasn't done yet, "To be honest, there is a part of me that wants to forgive you and give you a chance. BUT. I don't know if I can trust you guys to not hurt me again. That you wouldn't let me relive that bad chapter that I had moved on already."

"We'll try our best, truly we will. We know it will be very hard" Lily said excitedly, there was still hope and she would not let it go. "Just don't get your hopes up. Just because I said I want to, doesn't mean I will. I'm going to bed now" Harry replied, without a second thought he went upstairs. "Thank you" Lily whispered. James then hugged her and kiss her, he's going to forgive us Lily but we should work for it. Why don't we go up to bed too?" James said after the kiss, as a reply Lily nodded.

The next 8 days on the Potter household was awkward, Harry was present during mealtimes but only converse to them a little, he did spend a lot of time with Scott and Rose. His parent's didn't pestered him to where he was going all the time, which he was thankful for. His parents did try to do some small talk to him. They purposefully tried their best to avoid the topic of his childhood but it did came up from time to time which made them very awkward. His father would ask him if he likes quidditch, or if he did some pranks in Hogwarts, he would also talk about transfiguration, defense and arithmancy which is his best subjects. His mother would ask him about the subjects in Hogwarts and asked him about wizarding games, but he only knew chess and exploding snap. So she told him about different games that to the magical games and games from the muggle world and made it to magical. Like snake and ladders and monopoly. This got Harry's attention and asked her how she was able to do that.

While he and his father bonded over quidditch and transfiguration as he was also trying to be an animagus. His mother and he bonded over magical board games that was from the muggle world.


	18. The date as a stepping stone

July 9, 1991

It was Saturday, Harry was in his room at a time where he was usually at the camp, looking at the mirror to see if he looks good on his clothes, he was wearing a long sleeve polo shirt, jeans and casual shoes. He was finally going on a date with Hermione. He was nervous as hell, his mind was going haywire 'what if I screw this up and we stop being friends forever. Then she finds a new best friend and they'll go on a date but because he didn't screw up on his first date and they stayed friends forever leaving him all alone until he is old. All because he screwed up his first date with Hermione' Harry was now breathing heavily all because of his line of thoughts he was starting to sweat. He closed his eyes and remembered what he and Hermione told each other every time. "Best friends no matter what" he smiled as he recalled all the memories they had told to each other. Now he was calmer he went outside his bedroom and was met by his mother in the hallway.

"Harry, wow don't you look dashing, what's the event? Lily asked, she was doing a Hail Mary by talking casually to Harry, she saw that he was a bit shaking and was sweating and it was like a knife was stabbed to her heart, no child should be afraid to her mother like Harry was to her. "I'm going on a dinner date with a girl" Harry replied, he didn't know what came over him, if it was just any other day he would dismissed her immediately, but somehow he just told his mother truthfully like she was the answer to his nerves that was going crazy at the moment.

Lily smiled at Harry, in her head she was jumping her feet off, maybe this is a stepping stone that would propelled their relationship to a better status. She leaned a little bit on his neck and took in his scent. "Wait for a moment" She then went back to their bedroom, she checked over the collection of perfumes James had and took the perfume that would be perfect for Harry, she then checked over James' collection of watches and took a Rolex that would go well on him. She then went outside and saw Harry was still standing in the hallway. She went to him "Roll your sleeves up" she ordered him and he complied, she sprayed the perfume his wrist "okay, then do this" Lily said, then she connected her own wrist and tapped her shoulders, her chest and stomach, she then sprayed it to his neck ordered him to follow her, she then tapped her neck with her wrist and tapped the other parts of the shoulder, neck and stomach. After Harry followed her movements.

"Okay, now give me your right hand" Lily said, Harry complied and extended his arms up in chest level, Lily took his wrist and put on the watch, she then fold the sleeve that would be in the middle of his forearm "give me your other hand" she ordered Harry complied and Lily did the same to the sleeves with the other arm. "Okay, now did you put on deodorant?" Harry shook his head no. "Wait for another second" Lily then went to their bedroom and got a deodorant and a designer belt James had, she went to Harry again in the hallway and said "go to your room and put this on your arm pits and put this on your pants" Lily instructed, "I'm already wearing belt" Harry replied, "then replace it with this one, this would go very well to what you're wearing right now, also are you planning on wearing a coat?" Harry shook his head again, "okay do what I told you and I'll get you a coat" Lily said. While Harry was doing what he was told he was really thankful to his mum, there were many red flags in what he's wearing, maybe this is what it feels like to have your mum around, the door opened and his mother was there "Are you done?" Harry nodded his head "here, wear this, and if your date is getting cold, offer the coat to her, that will earn you some cool points to her." Harry nodded dumbly to what his mum was saying, while making mental notes to her advice. Lily took her wand out and cast a charm to Harry's pant so it will be less baggy and on him "the second charm prevents you from sweating uncontrollably. Now you're ready for your date. Come on let's go down"

"So, what are you giving her as a token?" Lily asked, Harry stopped walking and started to freak out again, "I'm supposed to give her a token?" Harry asked, "Okay, just calm down we can fix this, how much time till your date?" Lily asked trying to soothe Harry, he checked the time in his watch "About 40 minutes" Harry replied. "Don't worry, we still have plenty of time to get you a token. Hmmmm, so what's your relationship with her before you asked her out?" Lily asked, "We're best friends" Harry answered "okay so a bracelet or a necklace would be perfect, I say a bracelet would be nicer with her initials on it. What do you think?" Lily suggested, Harry thought about her suggestion "That would be great" Harry agreed with his mum. She asked for his date's full name and hurriedly went down stairs, went to the floo to call someone and then stepped in the floo and disappeared.

Harry sat down, at the living room tapping his foot while waiting for his mum. "Haaarrryy" Rose screamed, running at him, he bent down and scooped her at her arms and made her sat down in his lap "Look" Rose said, showing him a doll, "hey that's looks great Rosie, what does it do" Rose then showed him the doll, telling him as if it does something special when it was just a normal doll. "Hey, Harry, what's the occasion?" James asked when he and Scott walked in on the living room. "I got a date" Harry replied, James then looked at Harry to see what he was hearing, "well whoever the lucky girl is will be wooed by your looks alone Harry" James said. "What's a date?" Rose asked at Harry and James, they looked at each other "When you eat in restaurants" Harry said, "Oh, okay" Rose replied while playing with her doll. For the next 30 minutes, the 2 brothers were playing with their little sister while Scott was asking Harry what's Hogwarts is like. Lily then appeared out in the floo. "Alright, this is your token that you will give to her" she presented the bracelet to Harry, when Harry saw it. "Oh my God, she's going to love it" Harry said, he then looked at her and smiled "thanks mum" Harry said, he truly meant it, she must have gone to a lot of trouble to help him.

"It's no problem, how about I drive you to her house so you'll arrive on time." Lily suggested, "We have a car?" Harry asked. "Yeah, we have about 2 cars, 3 to be exact, the other is already destroyed. We also have 4 motorcycles though one needs fixing too." James answered Harry's question. "Can I have the car and motorcycle that needs fixing?" Harry pleaded to his mum and dad. "Yeah sure, you can have it" Lily replied. "Can you fix it Harry?" Scott interjected, Harry nodded "Can I join you in fixing it?" Scott asked again, and Harry nodded his head again. "We'll talk about this later or tomorrow, Harry still got to go on a date." James said, Harry panicked as he remembered that he was going to a date with Hermione "come on Harry I'll drive you to her house" Lily said, then they went to the car and drove there.

When they arrived at Hermione's house "Okay it's still 4:58 pm and you have to knock on their door at 5:05 pm, that's because she might still be getting ready and is on her final touches, and it's common courtesy to always be late when you go to other houses or parties by 5 minutes." Lily explained, and Harry nodded, "Here" Lily gave him a credit card "use this for your date and please be responsible in using it" Lily continued. "Yeah I promise I'll only use it for the date. And thank you, this date would have been a disaster you didn't helped me." Harry replied. "Like I said, it's no problem at all. So what time and where should I pick you up?" Lily asked, she didn't want to ruin the mood by getting too emotional. "At the café (Any café would be up for your imagination) near the restaurant (also up for your imagination) I'm taking her, around 9 pm." Harry replied, seeing that it was already 5:03, "Well I think you should go and knock, I'll drive you to the restaurant as well." Lily said, Harry nodded and knocked the door of the Grangers, he went inside for a while and then came out 2 minutes later and went towards their car.

Harry had already made reservations in the restaurant, so after his mum had dropped them off at the restaurant, they had sat down after the waitress lead them to their table, Harry tried to be a gentlemen and offered Hermione a seat. After the two had sat down, there was an awkward of silence between them, Harry was looking around the restaurant while Hermione was reading the menu. "Uhmm, you look very pretty Hermione." Harry said, he tried to talk to her to break the awkwardness they were feeling.

"Thanks, you look very pretty... I mean handsome, you look very handsome yourself." Hermione replied, after she replied the two sighed exactly at the same time.

"I'm going to be honest here, I'm feeling awkward and I don't know why." Harry said, "Me too, how do we not make it awkward?" Hermione asked

"How about we just talk about our day? Talk like we usually talk to each other." Harry said, "Okay, so how was your day?" Harry continued with his question

The two, then talk, about their day, they momentarily stopped talking about it to appreciate the good food they've ate and after the appreciation, they continued talking about their day. How the two of them were anxious about this date, and how they were taught by their mum, on how to be presentable at a date. "Good thing I asked my mum what to wear tonight, if I didn't ask her what I should wear, it'd be a disaster." Hermione said, the two were slowly eating their dinner.

"I'm sure whatever you would've worn tonight I'll love it" Harry replied to what she said. "It would have been a disaster for me. I was just planning on wearing a pair of jeans and a blouse. If I had worn that, I'd be insecure and anxious because you look so handsome while I'm just plain. And I would feel like I disrespected you because you came here in semi-formal while I'm wearing casual clothes." Hermione replied, to what Harry said.

"Well, I'm still wearing the same clothes I originally planned on wearing but luckily my mum saw me and I told her I had a date. Then the next hour, she fixed everything that was wrong to what I was wearing, she gave me perfume, my watch, she made me wore deodorant, gave me a more fancy belt, she then folded my sleeves and re-fitted my pants." Harry said with a smile, but in his mind he was again panicking, he forgot to give Hermione the bracelet maybe after they're done eating and outside he would give it to her.

The two continued talking, Hermione kept asking him about the relationship with his family especially about his siblings, what Scott is like and what Rose is like, Harry would also, ask her about David, how he was doing and how she and her parents had been doing lately. Then they left the restaurant, Harry paid the bill using his mum credit card. Hermione tried to pay the half but Harry insisted on paying. The two went outside and Hermione shivered because of the cold. Harry noticed this and he gave her the coat, helping her to wear it. He then ran his hands along her arms and took a hold of her hands, their hands were intertwined with each other and they walk side by side, holding hands to the cafe. Harry stopped walking as he suddenly remembered the bracelet.

"Hermione, I want to give you something" Harry said, he then pulled the bracelet case out of his pocket and showed it to her. He took out the bracelet and took a hold of her hands and put the bracelet in her wrist.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked, "Like it? I love it Harry, thank you." She then slowly hugged him and he returned the hug, they loosen up their hug, Hermione's arms were in his neck and his hands were in her waist, they looked at each other, leaned the heads towards each other and their nose connected, Harry tilted his head a bit to go for the kiss but was stopped by a ringing bell when the door opens.

"We should continue walking to the cafe." Hermione said, Harry sighed, "yeah we should" they let go of each other and walk towards the cafe, they ordered deserts there and continued walking, then it was 9 already and a car pulled on the front of the shop, James was driving the car and the two entered and sat at the passenger's seat. They were holding hand throughout the ride and when they arrive at Hermione's house, she said her goodbyes and thanked Mr. Potter for the ride. When she got out. James looked at his son directly

"What are you doing? Walk her to her home and thank her for the night" James said, Harry then hurriedly went out of the car and jogged towards Hermione, she stopped walking when Harry called her name out. I'll walk you in" Harry said when he catch up to her, it was just a small walk and when they arrived at her fence Harry took both of her hands.

"Thank you for tonight Hermione I really enjoyed the date with you." Harry said, "I enjoyed the date with you too." Hermione replied, the two then hugged and slowly loosen their grip on each other separated their heads for a little breathing space but the two were still hugging, then Harry tucked a hair in both of her ears, cupped her face and kissed her. It was a first kiss for both of them to the outside it looked awkward and uncomfortable but for the two of them it was magical. The two broke off after 10 seconds

"Will you be my girlfriend Hermione?" Harry asked her, "Yes I'll be your girlfriend" Hermione replied, the two was just staring at each other until their parents called their name out. They went to their parents happy and satisfied.


	19. Bonding while gone

AN: Sorry if I hadn't updated in a while, this month was very busy for me. I had to focus all of my attention to my thesis and fortunately I was able to graduate college 😁😁

July 14 1991

Harry and Hermione were cuddling in the couch of their tent watching a comedy, they were now more affectionate towards each other as they were now an official couple. Luna was with them and was at the right side of Hermione.

"You know, I've decided that spell crafting and enchanting will be like my thing." Luna said in the middle of the movie, the couple stopped cuddling and Harry paused the movie they were watching. "Like Harry has his gadgets and like engineering, while you have your chemistry and alchemy. I need something, which will drive me to learn like you two. What do you think?" Luna continued

"You know what? That's actually great, I mean in the future I'll definitely need some knowledge about enchanting and spell crafting." Harry said

"Ooh, we can help each other, imagine. Harry and I just created a piece of technology or alchemy stones, then you can base your creation of spells and enchantments on the things that are lacking from our invention and we can create something that also based on your creations" Hermione continued Harry's point excitedly.

"I like that future babe, with the three of us we can multiply our inventions and really make a great impact not just on Magical Britain but to the Magical World." Harry replied, Hermione looked at him when he said babe and smiled brightly, she then nodded to his point.

"Then we can have lots of money, buy lots of pudding, and have lots of pets and travel around the world." Luna said while looking into space to imagine. "Aaaaannnnddd we can protect a lot of muggleborns and reduce the prejudice that exists on our society." Hermione replied

"Okay we'll talk about what we'll do in the long run later and let's talk now on how we can help Luna become a spell crafter and enchanter." Harry interjected

"We need, another tent, this tent will have our rooms and we'll replace your workshop and my lab into storage rooms. The other tent will be the place where we have our lab, workshop and a room for Luna and the Library. Wait I'll make a list." Hermione said she then went up to get her planner and her pen. Luna and Harry waited for Hermione to finish her list before suggesting more ideas.

"We need to make Luna her wand that is undetectable by the Ministry." Harry said "We also need to strengthen the wards around the camp. Things will get more dangerous for us if our camp is compromised." Harry continued.

"I need books about enchanting and spell crafting. We also need to get stronger, many people will want our inventions and thus risk ours and our family's lives. "Luna said, the two nodded at her idea about getting stronger, many wizards and witches will endanger them. "What about we hide our identities, like the face we will wear for the world will be the three of us as an average witches and wizard with an above average intellect but not capable of doing the things we'll do in the future?" Luna continued.

"Yeah, who would expect three students who got above average grades at Hogwarts be the inventors of the century." Harry said. "Okay that's that, what about funds? We need to sell the Marijuana immediately to boost our finances exponentially, we can probably buy this lot of land like we always planned with the money from selling weed." Hermione said.

"Yes, but we're still 14 year olds, we need something that will hide our identity when we sell the weed." Harry replied, then the three became silent to think, "how about polyjuice potion? It's a potion that will change our physical appearance for a time." Luna suggested, "The downside is that it takes too long to brew." Luna continued, dejected about the big flaw of her suggestion, then another idea popped into her mind, "how about we brew, ageing potions, it's easier, it last longer than polyjuice and we can disillusion our appearance so that it will still be hidden." Luna said

"Alright I think we got a plan for this summer. My family is going on a 2 weeks' vacation on the first week of July too in France. What about the two of you? Got family plans to this summer?" Hermione asked

"I don't know as of yet but my dad and I usually go to northern Europe to find the crumple-horned snorkack. It's usually around three weeks at July too." Luna answered. "Nothing I know of" Harry replied to Hermione's question after Luna.

"Okay we'll coordinate the time we will go on vacation. So that our plans will still continue." Hermione said

James and Lily were in the dining table at the Potter house, they just tucked Rose into bed and made Scott go to sleep. The relationship between them and Harry had improved a lot since his first date with Hermione, he spent more time in the house than he usually does. He would just wake up eat breakfast alone pack lunch and dinner and go home by 11 pm. Now, he already ate with them every breakfast and oftentimes lunch and dinner. It was 9pm and Harry isn't still home yet. They were discussing their day, their work like usual and how to deal with Harry and their growing relationship.

"Lily, I think we should go on a vacation this summer. It would get us some family time and it would let us escape the media here especially now that Scott's going to Hogwarts." James suggested, he looked at his wife to see if she agrees with his idea.

"I think that's a great idea, but we should go somewhere new, not the times where…" Lily trailed off, every time she remembers how they neglected Harry she always trails off to her thoughts. She snapped out when James took her hand with both of his hands and kissed it.

"Yes, we should go somewhere new, with new memories and as a fresh start." James said while trailing kisses in her wife's hand. Lily leaned in and kiss her husband on the lips. "It's going to be alright, every day it's getting better, his closer now especially after you helped him in his first date and every day his getting closer and closer to us all we have to do is to do this one step at a time." James continued, this was toughest and hardest moment of their lives, this was a challenge on their family and the two of them would do their best to keep it intact.

"Thank you honey, I needed that" Lily replied, she leaned in again and kissed his husband, at first it was a slow kiss then slowly became more heated, James pulled Lily for her to sit in his lap, and she did. Twenty years they had been together and they were still in-love, they were men and women who tempted them to cheat on the other, but their love prevail every time that happened. The only thing that almost made them to be separated was when the two were they were always busy and the stress of being the parents of the boy-who-lived didn't help matters either but they got past it and they were a stronger couple together. The kiss was broken and they decided it was time to go to bed.

They were in the living room when the door suddenly opened, it was Harry, his eyes were a little heavy, obviously he was sleepy and he was looking at the two of them. "Good Evening mum, dad. I'm home." Harry said.

"Good evening Harry, can we talk to you for a minute before you head to up to sleep?" James asked. "Yeah sure" Harry replied, he then sat down at the nearest chair of the living room, and his parents followed him. "So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked

"We'd want to ask you if you want join us on a vacation? Just the five of us, and we'd really hope for you to join us." Lily said.

"Yeah, sure, when will we go?" Harry asked. "Well, we still have to make plans about the vacation." Lily answered. "Can I tell you when it will be the best time for me to have the vacation?" Harry asked again. "Of course, we'll do our best to coordinate it with your schedule." James answered.

"Okay, is that all? I want to go to bed already." Harry said, his eyes were heavy already, it wasn't surprising as he, Hermione and Luna had worked in the camp for their plans. "Yes, that's all, you can go to bed now. Good night." Lily said, "Okay. Good Night you two." Harry replied and he went upstairs. James and Lily stayed a bit in the living room to say some ideas for the vacation, when the two were feeling tired, they decided it was a discussion for tomorrow and they headed upstairs too.

July 15, 1991

The three were back in the tent the next day, it was around 4 in the afternoon and they were taking a break from working. They had cleared out all the bushes, trees and rocks that the second tent would be places and started the basic foundations that would protect their tent from the rain, falling leaves and the wind. They were in front of the fire at the front of their tent, eating some cold snacks to refresh themselves.

"Hey, my mum and dad asked me to join their vacation, but it was still a fresh idea so I don't know when will go to this vacation." Harry said, while eating. "Well I'm going to be gone for two weeks and we'll go at the first week of July." Hermione said, "And I and my dad are probably gone for three weeks and we'll go at the second week of July." Luna added

"So any week of July is probably the best to have that vacation." Harry thought out loud. "Oooor the best time to have your vacation is from next week to the end of June. So within that two weeks." Luna said. "Why?" Harry looked at her with a confuse face. Hermione looked at Luna too, waiting for her answer. "So Hermione and I can have an alone time without you, then me and you, and then you and Hermione." Luna answered.

"Oooh, we can have a slumber party while Harry is gone Luna." Hermione said,

"Okay so next week to the end of June is the best time for me to have the vacation. 5 days for them to plan it, probably enough time." Harry said

"I'll update the planner and after that I'm done for the day, I just want to lay in bed when I got home." Hermione said

July 20, 1991

It had been a 3 days that Harry left for their vacation, Luna and Hermione were in the living room, they had asked permission to their parents that they were having a sleep over for three nights. They had done shopping in a grocery store, they bought food for their meals, a lot of chips, sodas and ice cream, they had also bought a lot of magazines and 6 movies, 2 movies for each night, and a lot of new music.(AN: What I'm exactly picturing this scene is the time Max and Eleven from Stranger Things went to the mall had a sleepover), they had also visited some clothing shop, accessory shop and the saloon, it was girl time between them, no Harry and no project they are learning and no working. The couches were push far from the television, and in the middle of the couch and television were a couple of mattresses, it was the second night of their sleepover, they were about to watch the second movie, Hermione and Luna were squatting on the floor, Hermione was eating her ice cream while Luna was beside her petting Crookshanks and feeding her ice cream.

"You know I think my mum had some hair brush that would help your be hair be tamed." Luna said "Yeah let's try the magical way of taming my hair." Hermione replied, Luna nodded, while licking her spoon that she use to eat her ice cream "the muggle way wasn't much help either, only some advices and tips to lessen the bushiness of your hair." Luna said.

"Maybe if we create some enchanted hair brush we can make my hair curly instead of being bushy" Hermione suggested, she really wanted to lessen the bushiness of her hair, it was annoying, hard to take care of and hard to wash, plus it doesn't really look good. "Oooohh it can be my first project, make you a hair brush that would make your hair curly." Luna said excitedly, "Maybe that shouldn't be the only thing that your project be, maybe your project will be to create and re-create enchanted items that make our lives easier. But let's talk about it after our sleepover, for now let's enjoy the movie." Hermione said and the two continued to watch the movie

July 25, 1991

After Luna and Hermione had spent their time together, they bounced ideas off each other about enchanting everyday items. Harry then arrived in the afternoon while they were studying the hair brush that her mother had. Harry helped and provided some books her mother had given him. It was 3 days after he had arrived that Hermione went with her family for a vacation. Five days after Hermione left that Luna's and Harry's friendship become stronger but Harry wanted the two of them to be best friends like she and Hermione had become so Harry want to go out with her like he and Hermione had done before they were a couple.

So Harry planned on having a good time with her, he planned the week out where they would go to an arcade, go to a mix tape store, cafe and the zoo. There were places that Harry wanted to bring Luna like to pet shop so he can buy her a pet that she fancies, the movies and the park or go out to eat. But didn't want to cross a boundary between them but he would just let things be and try to enjoy the time with her.

Luna was grateful for the initiative Harry had taken to strengthen their friendship. She was able to enjoy the stuff the muggle world had to offer that she and Hermione weren't able to do when they had their slumber party. Luna really enjoyed the time at the arcade and the music store. Harry had even given her two music player that he found and fixed, one was with speakers and the second was a portable one. But what she really enjoyed was the zoo. It was fascinating how the muggles were able to do to make the animal's life in captivity to be like the wild. Luna was really amazed of how Harry explained to her the different technologies that were used and how they function. Then an Idea popped into her mind, they were so well versed in the muggle world but weren't well-versed in the magical world, so she's going to show the two of them the entertaining places and stuffs that magical Britain has to offer.


	20. Gets better with time

AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the support and love you have given for this story Sad news I won't be continuing this story already. There is still another 2 chapters left but sadly I am not able to continue this work anymore as I had ran out of ideas. I will publish another story though, it will still be AU so keep an eye for that.

July 31, 1991

The Potters were laying down in the living room, it was an exhausting day for them. It was Scott's birthday today, they first went to Diagon Alley, to shop for Harry and Scott's school supplies, and they went 9am in the morning. They had to go very early to avoid the crowd. Especially avoiding the media and the people who want to see the boy-who-lived. They left Lily to watch Rose while James, Harry and Scott went to Diagon Alley to shop. And since it was still early, few people were to disturb them. James wanted to buy Harry and Scott Nimbus 2000s but Harry had bought himself a Nimbus 1500 which was the best broom two years ago and Scott was not allowed a broom so he just bought them a snitch. After that they went to buy the books. Harry and Scott took very long in the bookshop. Harry was finding books for Luna and Hermione. While Scott had the fascination for books like their mother did. When they were done shopping they immediately went home to celebrate Scott's birthday.

James and Lily decided to have a dinner party for the boy-who-lived birthday party and an afternoon celebration with just the five of them for Scott's birthday celebration. They decided while the house elf prepares the house for the dinner party, the five of them would go around the muggle town where they could be just a normal family and celebrate Scott's birthday.

There were a few of the families that they wanted to celebrate the birthday with a few families like the Blacks, Lupins Longbottoms, Bones, Abbots and Weasleys. The rest were just, friends, acquaintances and the people they just invited so they won't seem to be snobs but it was necessary as a political move. It was boring, and it ended at 12 midnight. They put Rose in bed early and put more security wards upstairs. Harry had wanted to go upstairs and sleep, but Scott was also suffering from the party, he opted to stay with him and suffer with him. But it wasn't all bad, he had met Scott's friends and had acquired some customers for buying their map. But when it ended, he helped in cleaning up before heading upstairs to sleep.

August 3 1991

Ever since Harry had reconcile with his parents, he had spent less time at the camp, he took breakfast with them would arrive at the camp by 10 and would go home by 8 or 9 in the evening, Hermione would arrive at the same time as him or sometimes in the afternoon but she would go home by 5 so she can join supper with her family. There were even days when she would not come so she can babysit David. Luna on the other hand would go to the camp by 3 or 4 days in a week and would always go home by 6 or 7 in the evening. They had given her a bicycle so she can easily travel in Godric's hollow, she would floo to her uncle's house in Godric's Hollow and would just ride to the camp. After the vacation Harry went with his family, they had become closer than ever, especially with Rose acting like a glue for the family, she would break the awkwardness that was present and would infect them with her cheerful, playful and energetic personality. Harry and Scott had also bonded over junk items, Harry would teach him how to fix these junks.

He now spent even less time on the camp, he now comes at a time within 10am to 2pm and would usually go home at supper, the same time Hermione would go home, there times when the two of them spent 8-12 hours at the camp just to work, especially with their big projects and to arrange the second tent, which Luna had provided, it had 2 bedrooms of equal size as the storage room of the 1st tent and a small lounge to relax. The 3 had agreed to remove their bedrooms in the 1st tent since they now always come home to sleep and that they can always sleep in the living room.

What they were planning was to add a room for Luna for experiments and projects, a general work room, where work not relating to the three's projects would be done and a potions room where they can brew and store their ingredients and potions. They were going to replace their bedrooms as a storage room, one for muggle items and one for magical items. The storage room would be change into a room for Luna. The second tent will place the library, they were thinking of converting the living room, dining area and kitchen to turn into a library since it had a very big space. It will also place the potions room and the general work room. They were done removing the bedroom and sorted the storage into the 2 room clearing it out for Luna's.

But as of now Harry and Hermione were resting, it was a rest day for both of them, the two of them were in the couch they were cuddling in the couch, they had asked their parents to go to a sleep over, they wanted to spend time alone. Hermione was leaning in Harry's chest while they were facing to the television. "We haven't done this in a long time, I think it was second year Christmas when we last done this" Hermione said.

"Yeah, but this time I get to do this" Harry said, he then took her chin and made her face him and kiss her. It was a simple kiss, Hermione fully faced him and she deepens the kiss, her tongue demanded entrance at his mouth, Harry complied at her demand and they were full on making out. They stopped their pleasurable activity to breathe.

"I love you so much Hermione" Harry said, she cupped her face to revel in her beauty, tucking a strand of her hair that was obscuring his view of her face.

"I love you too" Hermione replied and she put her head in his chest, now that they were a couple, they had said this a lot of times. Harry stroked her hair and she purred in his chest, she moved a bit to find a more comfortable position. When Harry stroked her head, it was smoother than before and he noticed that it was less bushy and it has a more pleasant scent in it. "Did you do something in your hair?" Harry asked.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked back "Well it's different than before, it smells great, it's less bushy and more smoother." Harry answered. "Yeah Luna and I did something about it, when you were gone we went to different hair saloons to get some products and tips for my hair. Do you like it?" Hermione replied

"Yeah, it's much better, it must be great products and great tips they've given you." Harry answered. Hermione just nodded and hummed as a reply, the two of them stayed in that position until they had slept.

August 15, 1991

When Luna arrived she had acquired a familiar while on her vacation, it was a magical red fox. It was extremely intelligent like Hedwig and Crookshanks. He was extremely agile and quick like Crookshanks, but his abilities that amazed them was her ability to dig so fast and to resize himself, from the size of a wolf to a size of a puppy. Crookshanks abilities were discovered by them last Christmas, he was able to manipulate his gravity, he can fall down at high level heights and still be okay, he can jump and leap as high and as far of 3 meters. But doing it required him a lot of effort and energy, so at normal times he is just a normal kneazle. Hedwig as a moon owl on the other hand was quicker, stronger and greater senses and reflexes, she was able to manipulate weight of the things she's carrying and she can turn invisible for half an hour. Now that the three of them had magical familiars, they were planning to create a third wand. Harry and Hermione had created Luna a second wand with a thestral hair and the third wand would be from their familiars but they would create it properly and much better than their second wands.

Now it's midway to August and they were earning much more than the previous summers. Although it wasn't as good as when they were working for Paul but when the Marijuana can be sold their funds would be multiplied. They also sold their history notes to most of their lower years, they used a modified copier machine to multiply their stock of notes while enchant it so it won't be copied to other students. They had also sold many copies of the map to many students especially the ones from Scott's birthday party. They were also able to sell a lot of music players whose batteries lasted for a year because of Hermione's chemical battery and mix tapes to a lot of unbiased pure-bloods, half-bloods, muggle-borns and different creatures using Scott as the advertiser. They've earned about 70-80 galleons from selling the map, notes and music.

Hermione had also changed her Potter scholarship into a 25% payment of tuition by maintaining a grade of EEs instead of the full-payment. She was feeling guilty about taking the full payment when her family is capable of paying her tuition and there were other kids that needed the full payment than her, who probably had it worse than her. The 25% payment on the other hand was perfect for her, now going to Hogwarts wouldn't put a large dent on her parent's money plus she still had the unspent trust fund which she can use. It was a big hit to them when they learned that Harry's trust vault wasn't only his' but also to Scott's and Rose's. It was done so that their family could have a reserve of money when something goes bad or something bad happen to James and or Lily and Harry can't access the family vault until he is 17. So now their total savings was now a total of 2,500 pounds and 200 galleons.

August 28 1991

James was looking for Harry, tomorrow was the day the two of them will go to Hogwarts, James had already given Scott the invisibility cloak, while he and Lily were handing it to him they were in full lecture mode to Scott saying that the cloak should only be used for protection only and that he will only reveal it to other people if the situation is too dire. The invisibility cloak had been an heirloom by the Potters as long as they can remember, there were only 3 rules in using the cloak, it was to only use it for protection, to conceal its existence as much as possible and to never mention it to anyone that it is a family heirloom that has been passed down from generation to generation. He didn't know why he did that nor did his father and his father before that, but nevertheless, even in his 11 year old mind he knew, it was something to be taken so seriously. Although he did use it on pranks, he never did mention to anyone not even to the rest of Marauders. Now he wanted to talk to Harry to give him the Marauder's map, they had re-created the Marauder's map so that Sirius, Remus and him to have one map.

He now reached Harry's room, he knocked the door three times "Come in" Harry answered, James opened the door and saw Harry was sitting, he was looking at him with a curious face, on the table was a box with wires and metals inside(AN: It's a CPU). "Can I talk to you for a second?" James asked.

"Yeah sure we can uhmmm….." Harry trailed off his bed was messy and unarranged he was packing but found other things that were more important and decided to do it later.

"It's okay, it won't take long" James said, cutting Harry off. "Well, tomorrow you and Scott will go to Hogwarts and I got something to ask for you. Can you look out for Scott? Hogwarts may be the safest place from outside attacks, Scott is basically in danger by the attacks inside the castle." James said

"Yeah, you don't have to ask me for it you know." Harry said, he was a little offended by his request, as if he would just let Scott be in danger while just turning a blind eye to it.

"I just need some assurances and a reason to give you this." James said, he felt Harry's aggressiveness towards him, he then took something out of his coat, "this is the Marauder's map, Sirius, Remus…." he was about to say Peter but every time he would think about him, he felt anger and bitter "….. And I when we were at Hogwarts. All you need to do is tap your wand on top of the parchment and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.'" James said while tapping his wand at the parchment, he looked at Harry and saw that his eyes were filled with curiosity "This will make your life at Hogwarts easier and it make your job at looking out for Scott much easier. This map would show you everyone's current location at Hogwarts and will also show you some secret passages around Hogwarts." James said and he looked at Harry's reaction and it was the same when he first show it to Lily, with their jaws hanging and eyes bulging out.

"How?" Harry asked, he didn't care about the secret passages but the map's ability to show the name of the person while showing their location. "I'll tell you about it, at Christmas, if you spend it here that is, but if not maybe next summer." James answered

"Yeah now I'll definitely come here to spend the holiday." Harry replied. "Keep it and don't tell anyone about it, especially the staff. And if you're done using the map, just tap it with your wand again and say 'Mischief Managed'" James said, Harry then looked at him as if to ask why those words. "We were pranksters when we were students. But please don't use it for something bad or your mother will drill it to me for a long time on how irresponsible I was." James replied

"Yeah, don't worry I won't, and I'll definitely use it to watch Scott." Harry said with smile on his face. "Thanks" James replied and then left the room.


	21. Two Potters at Hogwarts

September 1991

The Potters arrived at the Platform 20 minutes before it leaves, Lily was talking to the boys, asking if they had everything in them and that if they had not forgotten anything. James then told them to always stay safe and not look for troubles. Harry and Scott looked down to say goodbye to Rose and saw that she had tears running down her cheeks, Harry picked her up and tried to soothe her.

"Don't cry Rose, we're going to be back at Christmas, we're also going to write to you tons and send you lots of gifts." Scott said, but Rose didn't react to that and still cried silently. "Yeah we'll keep sending you gifts and toys we promise." Harry continued, and Rose just nodded and hugged Harry, after a while "Why don't you say goodbye to Scott too, he needs your hug" Harry said, then gave Rose to Scott who pick her up and hugged her, which she reciprocated.

"Okay, the two of you need to get on board or you'll be left." James said, Scott then put Rose down and Lily hold her tiny hand and lead her to her side. "Goodbye you two, try to keep out of trouble and always stay safe" James said patting a shoulder to Harry and Scott, Lily continued "Also, always keep up with your studies and do try to enjoy your time at Hogwarts" she said, Scott then hugged the two of them, "Yeah, I'll do my best to do everything you said and you don't have to worry Neville, Susan and Hannah will make sure I won't do something stupid." He said, then he pulled back and said one last good bye to Rose.

After the hug, James and Lily looked at Harry and were unsure what to do, they wanted to hug him like they did with Scott but was unsure if Harry wanted to hug them too. Seeing the awkward feeling between them Harry decided to break the silence "I'll also make sure to keep Scott safe and out of trouble" he said. "Also, keep yourself out of danger and trouble too, and do your best at your studies and have fun." James said, he then mustered his courage and walked forward to hug him, Harry was taken aback by his gesture, but easily composed himself and awkwardly returned the hug. After James hugged him, Lily walked forward and hugged him too, she was trying to catch up all the hugs she didn't gave her son before with this one hug, she pulled back and said "if you ever need something, or having some trouble or just want to talk you know we're just one letter away." Lily said

"Don't worry, I'll send the two of you letters." Harry replied. James then interjected, "thank you Harry, for giving us a chance to be part of your life." he said, Harry look at him and nodded with a smile, "I should go before all compartments are taken." Harry replied and he went to Rose to say his goodbye and hug one more time. Scott and Harry then boarded the train and looked at them to wave goodbye. After the train had left, Scott and Harry separated to be with their friends.

Harry, Hermione and Luna were sitting at the Ravenclaw table for the opening feast, they were awaiting for the arrivals of the first years, the hall was buzzing, they were curious and excited about seeing the boy-who-lived and where he would be sorted. Harry had even participated on a bet on where Scott was going to be sorted. Harry gambled 2 galleons on him being sorted to Gryffindor. After betting, he went to his quidditch team to catch up with them, Hermione and Luna talk to their fellow classmates and their study group about their summers and about the boy-who-lived.

The talking stopped, when the doors opened and Professor McGonagall escorted the first years, this batch of first years were the last war babies, it also had the names of many prominent of families, the most in a year, Harry guessed, the only classmate that Harry had that were one of the prominent families was Cedric Diggory, but this first years had a Potter, Longbottom, Bones, Macmillan, Smith, Boot, Turpin, Corner, Greengrass, Parkinson, Zabini and Malfoy, Weasley would also be part of it, even though their father was respected in the Ministry and their mother was a Prewett which was also a prominent name in Britain, their status as being poor really hindered their social status. When the sorting had begun Bones and Abbott went to Huflepuff, Boot, Corner and Turpin went to Ravenclaw, Greengrass, Malfoy and Parkinson went to Slytherin, while the only Gryffindor was Longbottom.

"POTTER, SCOTT" McGonagall called out, the hall went eerily quiet to watch, he could see his little brother was nervous as hell, amid the sorting, their eyes met and Harry gave him an encouraging nod and Scott was able to compose himself by breathing slowly he anxiously sat at the stool, his sorting went longer than the usual, it was quiet for a long moment till "GRYFFINDOR" the hat called out, Scott let out a relieved sigh then went to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Neville. The sorting continued with Macmillan and Smith going to Hufflepuff, Turpin went to Ravenclaw, Weasley going to Gryffindor and Zabini to Slytherin.

After the sorting, the feast begun and when it ended Harry was curious as to why Dumbledore would tell Hogwarts students to avoid the 3rd floor corridor if they didn't want to die a painful death. I mean it was usual about the forbidden forest and the banned items, he thought about it for a while until he shrugged it off, passing it as a weird joke by Dumbledore or a business that he shouldn't pry into.

It was now three weeks that classes started, Harry, Hermione and Luna had sold 40 out of 45 notes in Binns' class that earned them 2 galleons and a 22/30 of their maps, 12 were sold in the summer while 10 were sold within 3 weeks that earned them 102 galleons. It was all done underground, they didn't know if what they were doing was illegal or not, but they decided not to risk it. They didn't try to produce more products like the map or create more notes to control the demand and supply of the market.

The three were at the room of requirement, Hermione and Luna were scouring books in there about alchemy and enchanting, Harry was fixing a cheap junk motorcycle he bought with the galleons from his vault, he smuggled it using expanded trunk that he shrunk and put in his normal trunk. Harry had also studied warding and curse breaking when he was tired of fixing the motorcycle. The three of them were adjusting nicely even though Harry and Hermione were a couple. Luna had tried to make new friends out of their circle. She joined one study group with her other year mates and she joined a school club that gathers every Friday and because she wouldn't join Harry and Hermione every Friday at the Room of Requirement because of her club, the couple decided that it would be a day to either for studying lightly, relaxing and having their alone time. Every morning and night since Scott arrived, Harry had checked the map to see if he was in the place where he was supposed to be.

-October 1991

Harry and Scott were writing a letter to their parents updating them the events that had transpired in Hogwarts. Scott was writing them a letter every week while this was the first letter that Harry sent to his parents, it was just an update on what had happened on the month of September. After they were done the two sent it using Hedwig so it would be faster. An idea popped in Harry's mind while walking with Scott towards the great hall. "I'm going to the tower. I forgot something I needed. Bye" Harry said, "See you" Harry nodded to Scott's reply and rushed towards Ravenclaw tower. He needed to write down his idea before it scramble in his head and many points will get lost. When he reached his room in the tower he immediately looked and found his idea notebook. It only had a few incomplete ideas in it.

He took out a pen and wrote his idea which was to create a magical mobile phone. In his head the mobile phone wasn't bulky like the muggles had, it was thin, flat, will have clear communication and will be much more advance and better than the muggles had. After writing his idea he went out to find Luna and Hermione.

He found the two of them talking with Natalie Clarke, their classmate and also the few who had become their friend. Deciding that it would be better to tell them tomorrow which was Wednesday, a day in the RoR. The three of them kept strengthening their Occlumency shields and Legillimency attacks, they had also kept improving their healing ability and the three of them were about to start on their animagus training. He approached them and sat beside Hermione "hey guys, good evening" Harry said, he then hold her hand which she reciprocated. "What are you guys talking about?" Harry asked and the four were hanging out in the common room together with the other Ravenclaws. His classmates decided to stop studying for a while since it was not a hectic and busy week and just hang out for one day. The Ravenclaw 4th years were talking about quidditch, playing a couple of games, Harry had even introduced the lot of them some muggle games her mother had enchanted, they also talked about the subjects, teachers and how they will treat Scott Potter they were doing this until it was curfew and all of them dispersed to go to their own rooms.

The day after, the three were sitting together in the RoR. Harry had pitched them his idea about the phones and was anxious to what their reactions are going to be. "I think it's a great idea. I think we can help you improve the magical phone, but Hermione and I need the full complete design so we can add some stuffs that would improve it" Luna replied after Harry was done pitching his idea. Harry nodded and said "I can do that, it would take some time though for me to finish the design." The three were in a moment of silence to think then Hermione asked "Are we going to sell it when we're done creating it?" she asked and Harry nodded at her question as a reply "I think we should just sell an incomplete version, while we had a better and complete version of the phone and we keep adding features to the incomplete version and release it separately to exponentially increase our earnings." Hermione continued. "That's a great idea Hermione." Harry replied and the three stayed in the RoR to train and learn until 30 minutes before curfew to leave.

-November 1991

It was early in the morning, Harry, Hermione and Luna was walking towards the Great Hall to eat breakfast, the three of them would always eat their meals together but this time Harry would eat with his brother. "Guys, can I go eat with Scott?" Harry asked, "Sure" "Okay" Luna and Hermione replied at the same time. After their replies, Harry went to Scott who was eating and talking with Neville Longbottom. Upon his arrival at the Gryffindor table "Can I sit and eat with you guys?" Harry asked, "Sure thing Harry" Scott replied and Harry sat down.

"So, how are you guys "Harry asked the two of them. "It's really great, Ron, Seamus and I are really excited about Quidditch. It's a great bummer though that first years can't join the team." Scott answered.

"Well, maybe next year, you could try-out for the team as a seeker? Gryffindor got great players but they could never won the cup because they didn't have a seeker." Harry suggested. "Do you think I'm good enough to be a seeker Harry" Scott asked towards Harry with excitement in his eyes, Harry smiled amusingly to his brother and replied "You're probably good enough to be their seeker now Scott." Scott's eyes that were filled excitement turned to happiness "Anyways, how's your subjects" Got any problems?" Harry asked. Neville and Scott then told him, about how the teachers had been treating them, how they were treated by the whole Gryffindor, and how their favorite subjects , Neville's was Herbology while Scott's was Charms but his favorite was DADA but Professor Quirrell made the subject disappointing.

"On the other hand, can you tell me what happened last night about you going after the troll?" Harry asked. Scott and Neville glanced at each other and shared a look as if to decide if they will tell him the truth or not. "Well after Professor Quirrell fainted the two of us looked for Merry since we heard that she was terribly pranked by Flint and his goons because of their family's feud and that she was in one of the girl's bathroom in the dungeons. So while we were going to the tower together with the other Gryffindor. We realized that Merry didn't know about the Troll in the dungeon, so we looked for her to tell her about the troll, then that's when we encountered the troll in one of the corridors. It attacked us and we ran but it was faster. We were really lucky when its club was stuck and that's when we levitated it above his head and dropped it which made the troll unconscious. Then the teachers arrived we told them the truth and we got a week's detention." Scott told the story, Neville was nodding along while Scott was telling the story.

"Who is Merry?" Harry asked. "Oh, she is our classmate. She is a half-blood with both parents as muggle-born and we befriended her when we asked her to study with us." Neville replied.

"So you're not hurt?" Harry asked, Scott shook his head "And all you got was a detention?" he asked and Scott nodded. "And will you send mum and dad a letter telling them about this incident?" after that question, Scott hesitated to answer his question. "I am, but will you help me in writing it?" Scott replied with a question but seeing that Harry was about to say no "Please? Please? Mum will give me a howler if you won't help me, Please Harry. I did helped you on selling the notes. Please Harry" he pleaded.

"Okay, I'll help you, just, when something worries you or you need some help, you can always come to me. Okay" Harry said, and Scott nodded as a reply, the expression on his face shows appreciation. "And stay out of trouble." Harry then left to go to Luna and Hermione to go to their classes. "Thank You" Scott said loudly when his brother was walking.

Harry, Hermione and Luna were sitting together at the Ravenclaw stand, it was the first match of the Quidditch season. It was Gryffindor and Slytherin. The three were supporting Gryffindor specifically their seeker Scott Potter. Harry was truly amazed at how he was able to obtain the position. He was watching the game so he can watch why Scott is the youngest seeker in a century. Other students were saying that he was only in the team because of the favoritism of Professor McGonagall but Harry knew otherwise. His brother was a prodigy on a broom and he deserved to be a seeker even though he is a first year.

He was watching the game until Scott's broom suddenly stopped, he narrowed his eyes to get a better vision of what is happening but it was unclear. He looked more closely and realized that his broom was jerking around. Someone was cursing his broom, he looked around to see if someone was looking at him without breaking eye contact. First he looked at the Staff's section of the field and saw that Snape was looking at the direction and was muttering words under his breath and Quirrell was just looking at Scott with intense focus. He tapped both Hermione's and Luna's shoulder.

"Look at Professors Snape and Quirrell. I think they're jinxing Scott's broom." Harry said, the two of them look at their direction and Luna said "Maybe it's just one of them, and the other is probably applying a counter-jinx. " she said, then Hermione pointed her finger to one of the stands and they saw that Neville and Merry were running towards Snape and knocked over Quirell they looked up and saw that Scott was no longer in danger and when they looked at Neville and Merry and saw that there was a commotion between the staffs. With that they had come to the conclusion that Quirell is trying to kill his brother and that they would have to be careful around him and watch him all the time.

December 1991

Harry, Hermione and Luna were in Harry's room at the tower. It was Friday and they decided that even though they should be working at RoR they were going to have a rest day today. Harry had set up a television and a VHS player for movies. Harry and Hermione were cuddling in the bed while Luna was sitting lazily in a lazy chair Harry had fixed. They had silenced the room so people won't suspect that they were smuggling items. They were watching a movie when a tapping noise of a glass was heard, when they looked at it, they saw that Hedwig was perched outside the window tapping it with his beak. With a wave from Hermione's wand the window opened and Hedwig came in. She landed on Harry's shoulder and presented her leg to him which contained a letter. Harry took the letter and unrolled the parchment and read the letter. Luna and Hermione were waiting for him to finish the letter.

After reading the letter, Harry let out a sigh and ran through his hair with his finger. "Who is it from?" Hermione asked, Harry snapped away from his musings and looked at her. "Oh, it's from my parents" Harry answered and looked back to the letter.

"What does it say?" Luna asked

"Just the usual you know. Asking me how I've been and also the letter from Rose." Harry answered, his face was frowning from receiving the letter.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, she was confused why his face was frowning, he was usually happy when receiving the letter though he never showed it.

"It's just that, it's like the past 8 years never happened. It's like they never neglected me. Am I doing the right thing? You know in forgiving them and giving them a chance?" Harry asked, he was truly confused to what he was feeling right now. It was just a normal letter from his parents he normally got. But why was he feeling this emotions right now? What makes this so different?

"Yes, I mean, you shouldn't forgive them right away and act like it never happened. But you are doing the right thing by giving them a chance. A chance to forgive them and a chance to have a family. Because if you don't you are always going to wonder what it feels like to be loved by your own parents." Luna answered and Harry nodded to what she said.

"What she said is right Harry. Plus, it's healthier for you emotionally to do it. You never showed it but the two of us knew that you were happy when your parents send you letters and it's better for you to be happy than to be bitter, jealous and angry." Hermione added to Luna's point while Luna was nodding along to what she was saying.

"Then why am I feeling this. I don't know what I'm feeling right now and I'm so confused. It's like all those feelings that I felt before this is starting to surface and I don't know what to do." Harry said, he was now breathing harder and faster, his chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate. Hermione and Luna went to his sides and soothe his back to comfort him.

"The first thing you need to do is to calm down and breathe slowly." Luna said followed by Hermione "What you're feeling is fear. Fear that maybe they will abandon you again. I also felt that way when my parents and I reconciled while you were trying to avoid me. I was so afraid that they were going to leave me and that you would leave me too. But you started to be like your old self again and always assure me that our friendship will always come stronger to any challenges. And that's what you need to know. That Luna and I won't leave you and will always love you no matter what and that's a promise." Hermione said and Luna nodded and said

"Yeah I promise that I won't leave you two. Yes, I had a different childhood but you save me from a life of loneliness and sorrow. Everyone was avoiding me and was making my life hell and my dad was no help ever since my mum died and then the two of you came to me, offer friendship and accepted me for who I am and I'm thankful every day that you two befriended me and I promise that I won't leave the two of you no matter what." Luna said with intensity in her eyes.

"So what should I do?" harry asked, his breathing was calmer now and he was more composed than before.

"I think you should confront your parents and be mad at them. When they first talked to you, you've suppressed many emotions that you were feeling and talked to them with a calm demeanor. Maybe you should confront them." Hermione suggested, she too didn't know what to do.

"Also, be honest with them when you are going to confront them. Tell them what you really feel. I think they'll understand what you are going to do." Luna added.

Harry nodded slowly at their answers, maybe they were right, maybe he needed to get angry at his parents for what they've done to him and that he should express all those pent up anger and bitterness he had accumulated all those years towards. After a moment of thinking, Harry took both of their hands and said "I'm so glad that the two of you are in my life. I 'don't know what I would have done if it weren't for you two. Also, I promise that I will never leave you and will always love you two no matter what." he said and the three of them smiled and engaged in a group hug.


	22. Confront and Comfort

Harry were talking with Ryan and Roger about strategies and plans for their second game against Gryffindor. They had defeated Hufflepuff in their first game, although Cedric had caught the snitch, their strategy and teamwork as chasers were enough to make them win. Hermione Luna and Natalie were playing a magical board game while the boys were talking. Natalie was Luna's classmate and her friend from her year. Natalie had also become good friends with Harry and Hermione. The 6 of them were hanging out on the compartment of the train to go home for the holidays.

When they arrived at the station, Harry had assisted both Hermione and Luna while Ryan was assisting Natalie with her trunk. They stepped off the train and the three of them were saying their goodbyes to Natalie and Ryan who went to find their families in the station. Luna and Hermione said their goodbyes to Harry and both of them promised to go to the camp as much as possible and they went off to go to their family. Harry found his mum and dad who were talking to Scott, he went over to them and greeted the two of them the four of them flooed to Godric's inn and drove to their house. When they arrived Tippy had helped Scott and Harry put their trunks in their room. When Harry and Scott opened the door they were attacked with a hug by Rose.

"It's good to see you Rose, we miss you." Scott said and he kissed her cheek and handed her to Harry who also kissed her cheek and put her down. He went straight to his room. He didn't know what to feel anymore. It seems like he was more welcome and does belong to the family but he was feeling the contrary. He felt like an outsider now more than ever and the emotion he was feeling two weeks ago was starting to surface. So he dealt with it like he always do when this happened, he tried to suppressed it, he sat down in his bed, closed his eyes, sat upright and breathed slowly, he inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. When he finally calmed down he stood up to get his journal to continue working on the phone's design.

James was going upstairs to go to Harry's room. The situation they were in was very tough. Before his sons had left for Hogwarts, Harry was getting close to them, he was starting to warm up towards them which made him and Lily very happy and when he was at Hogwarts he did sent them letters occasionally which they were very happy to receive and respond. They were also very happy when Scott sent them a letter informing them that he was sorted to Gryffindor, it was the safest house out of all the 4 that he could be sorted into. Everything was fine and much better. Although being at Hogwarts wasn't fully safe for Scott, it was the best school for him to go and he needs to be with other children in his age. It did made their minds at ease that Harry would be watching him to keep him safe. It made their jobs easier. Like when Scott went to the find his best friend Meredith when the troll infiltrated the castle, at least he had been scolded by Harry.

When his sons had arrived at the station, something was different with Harry. It was like the distrust, anger and bitterness that was present when they first reconciled was back again. He tried not to show it but he and Lily could feel it was there and they were at a loss at what to do. He reached Harry's room and he knocked the door three times. "Harry, dinner's almost ready, can you please go down in 10 minutes?" James said outside the door. "Okay" Harry replied and James left the door to go to their room.

Maybe they should go to a mind healer together or maybe they could confront him and let him express all the emotions he was feeling towards them. James wanted them to go to a mind healer but Lily was against that idea. Saying that it will make Harry distrust them more and that he would push them away further. Lily said that he needed to express all the anger that he had felt towards them. He believed that Lily was right, she was usually right at these kind of things. The only thing that was holding him back was his fear. He was afraid of the latter approach, of how much it will hurt. He knew he should just suck it up because the hurt that Harry felt all those years being ignored was much worse than they are about to feel.

Five days after Harry and Scott had arrived and things got more tense and awkward in the Potters. The five of them had finished their dinner together. Scott and Rose were making things lively in the table, cutting the tension and awkwardness that was present. Harry was quiet throughout the dinner and he ate fast to rush back to his room. Lily sighed when Harry rushed to his room, Scott looked at his mom and saw the sad expression on her face, and he looked down on his food pondering about the events that is happening. He had noticed that the friction between Harry and mum and dad was much worse than the one in the summer. When dad finished feeding Rose and left for her to clean up he looked to his mum and asked, "Are things going to be like before mum?" Lily looked towards Scott and she felt sorry for him for getting caught in the middle of it. "No, we just need to sort things out. I promise that it won't be like before, ever again." Lily answered to his son while stroking his hair.

When dinner was finished, Scott was squatting on the floor with Rose to play with her dolls. He wanted Rose to be unaware of the situation as much as possible. So he took rose to her room to play with her while Harry and his parents would discuss about their current situation. The last thing they needed was for him and Rose to be a distraction.

Harry was working on the phone's design on the study table in his room. He was focused solely on the work when suddenly Tippy popped in his room and bowed "Master Harry, Master James and Mistress Lily are calling for you in the living room" the house elf said, Harry nodded and said, "Tell them I'll be right there in a minute." he replied and the elf bowed lower and popped out of his room. He closed his notebook and put it on one of the hidden cabinets he had made. He stood before the door and sighed, he really didn't want to deal with them now, maybe sooner or later but not now. He wanted to deal with the emotions he was having personally. He opened the door and went outside the comfort and privacy of his room. He went downstairs and saw that his parents were sitting in the living room, he arrived at the foot of the stairs and he heard his mum say "Harry, can you please sit down?" Harry nodded as a reply and sat down at the chair in front of them. "What is this about? I feel like I did something wrong" Harry said casually with a smile. James smiled back and said "No, you're not in trouble."

Harry sat down and stared at the two of them to let them say what they wanted to talk about but he too was being stared at by them. "So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked. "Say it Harry, Let it all go" Lily said

"Say what? Let what go?" Harry asked. "The emotions Harry. Your anger towards us. Say what you want to say to us. We won't hate you for it, nor feel bad about it." Lily answered. Harry was confused at first and he got what she was saying. Harry didn't comply and asked to go to his room but was denied every time at first but James and Lily were patient with him. Waiting for him to say it. Encouraging him to do it, "Go on Harry, and say it. Your hate and anger towards us that you've bottled up all those years." Lily said.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why'd you do it?" tears forming in his eyes. Lily and James silently said "We don't know"

"You know how much it hurts for you to ignore me? All I wanted back then was just your acknowledgement and just a second of your time to look at me. You know how much it hurts to see other children being taken care of their own parents. That even though their parents are poor they still loved them. So why didn't you do it for me? Am I a piece of trash to you?" Harry asked while crying. James and Lily shook their heads and James extended his arm to pat Harry's shoulder but was swatted away by Harry.

"Don't touch me, you piece of shit. That's what the two of you are. You're pieces of shit. You think you can just enter my life like the last 8 years of my life didn't happened. Like the pain I had to carry every single day as kid. A KID! A kid who had to deal with it every fucking single day because HIS PARENTS WERE FUCKING PIECES OF SHIT!" Harry shouted and was now breathing heavily.

"I was okay without you then. I was fine being alone. Then you came into my life. A life where I was happy with Luna and Hermione. The two people who had never left me. People who truly loved me. And people I truly loved and deserved my love. What have you done? Huh? What have you done for me to love you? What have you done for you to deserve it? Do you even deserve it?" Harry said looking up, he was talking more to himself than his parents. Letting all the thoughts about the two of them go.

"We don't" Lily said, Harry flicked his head down to look at Lily. "We don't deserve you. We don't deserve your love, your forgiveness and you. I'm sorry." Lily said her hand reaching his. Harry swatted her hand away. "Fuck You! I fucking hate you. Why you did even had me? You should have let Voldemort kill me back then. Being dead was much better than being your son."

"Please, forgive us. We're sorry" Lily said crying, James was also crying, his body couldn't move as his mind was going overdrive, trying to imagine all the pain he had inflicted on his own son. HIS OWN SON. When Lily tried to hug Harry, he pushed her away, causing her to stumble but James caught her. "Fuck you." Harry said, "Please" James said, "Please forgive us" he said, also trying to hug him but was pushed away, he stumbled back but was able to balance himself, he tried again only to be pushed back but this time it was with lesser force and he balanced himself. He tried for the third time but this time a fist connected in his jaw. "I'm sorry Harry. Punch me and hurt me as you can. I'll do it if it will give us a chance for you to forgive us" James said, again trying to get close to him only for a second fist to connect to his other jaw. He stumbled back and was caught by Lily

Lily tried get close to him but was pushed, she was not hindered, determined to hug his son no matter how many times he will push them away. She successfully hugged him and James followed. Harry tried to push the two of them away. But their grip on him was strong. "Why? Why? "Why'd you do it?" Harry said while crying hysterically on the connecting point of their shoulder. His arms went around them and hugged the two of them. He didn't know why, he just felt like it. Lily and James were also crying hysterically while both of them kept saying "I don't know" and I'm sorry" alternately and randomly.

It was the day after the confrontation, Harry was in the camp waiting for Hermione, he had written her a letter saying he wants to talk to her and that he will be waiting at the camp. Harry had already written a letter to his parents saying that he needed some space and that he needs to be alone for now.

Hermione was in her bedroom changing, she had just taken a shower after she had woken up in the morning. When was finished changing, she immediately went downstairs to eat breakfast with her family. Her mum, dad and her younger brother were already at the table. She walk towards the table "Good morning" she greeted, she sat down on the table to eat with them. They were having their breakfast while watching the television when Hedwig arrived, perched on Hermione's shoulder, nuzzled her head against hers, took her leg in front of Hermione's face to show the letter. Hermione untied the parchment and Hedwig immediately went off to leave. Hermione read Harry's letter and was worried about him.

Andrea was looking at her daughter and saw that she was worried and she asked "Who is it from?" Louise asked, Hermione didn't bother looking up when she replied "It's from Harry" Andrea remembered him, the reason why Hermione was able to forgive them quickly, she was thankful that he entered their daughter's life when they were being stupid in the past and neglected Hermione. "Is he okay?" Andrea asked. "I don't know and I got to go" Hermione replied who quickly ate her breakfast and went upstairs. The three of them were looking at her with curiosity. A moment later she went downstairs again and went towards them.

"I'm sorry, I got to leave. Harry needs someone to talk to and is having a hard time. "Hermione said, she then kissed her mum, dad and brother on their cheeks "Bye" she said. "Stay safe" Andrea shouted when she quickly walked towards the door "Okay" Hermione replied and then left. When she was outside she quickly went for her bike and rode towards their camp.

Harry was sitting outside the tent, in front of the fire. The three of them had already cleared out all the bushes, mud, dirt and leaves that were in the camp. They had harvested all their weed which they were going to sell in the summer. Harry was staring at the fire, thinking about the events last night. He needed someone to talk to and there were only two people he can talk to, Luna and Hermione. Luna was not an option as of the moment as she lived far away. Hermione was the most sensible and viable option. She was the one who knew exactly what he had gone through and she was the one who had helped him go through it. His musings and thoughts were broken when bicycle running over snow can be heard. He looked at the source of the noise and he saw that Hermione had arrived. She placed her bike next to his "Hey Harry" she greeted and walked over to him "Everything alright babe?" she said while walking. Harry stood up and just smiled at her as a response.

Hermione reached at the fireplace and hugged him, she was surprised when Harry hugged her tight. He pulled back but didn't release her, he leaned his head towards hers and kissed her. When they broke off, the two smiled at each other and Harry said "I miss you" he said and leaned again to capture her lips with his. "We just saw each other 3 days ago." Hermione said with a smile on her face after they broke the second kiss. "Still" Harry replied and hugged her tightly again, which Hermione reciprocated. He then broke of the hug and led her inside the tent and they sat down at the love seat with Hermione on Harry's lap. Hermione was leaning her head at Harry's chest with their hands intertwined.

"So, what's bothering you?" Hermione asked looking at the hands that were intertwined with hers. "Nothing, I just missed you so much." Harry answered while kissing the back of her neck and her shoulder. "How long have we been together as a couple Harry?" Hermione asked, "About 6 months, why?" Harry replied, "And how long have we been together as friends?" Hermione continued asking, ignoring his question. "About 6 years. 6 beautiful and great years." Harry said, closing his eyes and held her hand tightly. Hermione, changed position so she can face him. "Do you really think that you can lie to me after 6 years of being my best friend?" Hermione asked incredulously. "No" Harry said with a smile and leaned to capture her lips with his. "I love you Hermione." Harry said while staring at her chocolate brown eyes that was so beautiful, after they broke off the kiss "I love you too." Hermione replied who was also staring at his green eyes and the rested her head at his shoulder, Harry stroked her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"Please tell me what's bothering you Harry." Hermione said. Harry sighed and closed his eyes to organize his thoughts. "Last night my parents and I were having a talk. You know that I had been feeling emotions that I couldn't understand right?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded and hummed as an answer.

"After I've arrived at our house the emotions started to surface again it's more frequent than when we were at Hogwarts and I was avoiding them throughout the holidays and they noticed it. So, they called me downstairs after Scott and Rose were asleep in their rooms last night. So I went downstairs and felt like I was in trouble. We sat there for like 10 minutes you know, not really saying anything. It was very awkward. "Harry stopped to inhale and then he exhaled. "Then my mum just said out of the blue 'to say it', 'to let it go'. I didn't knew what she was talking about at first then I realized what she meant."

"I started screaming at them Hermione, I told them demeaning, hateful words Hermione, I even punched my dad. And it felt so good. I knew I shouldn't have done that, that it was wrong to do that to them but doing that felt so good Hermione. Am I a terrible person Hermione?"

"No. Terrible people wouldn't have felt the way you're feeling right now." Hermione replied. "Yeah that's the thing. I'm not feeling guilty on what I did to them and it's scaring me Hermione. I mean they're my parents" Harry said.

"Yes and they abandoned you in your childhood Harry. You and me both have been abandoned by our parents and they're lucky that we didn't turned up terrible people who goes out harming people Harry. Also what we did to Luna's tormentors was much worse because we enjoyed it. Does it mean we're terrible people? No, because they deserved it and your parents and mine deserved to be treated like that. They're even lucky that we've given them a chance Harry." Hermione argued. Harry looked into her eyes to see if she truly meant it and that she wasn't lying. "Did you do that to your parents too sweetie?" Harry asked staring at her eyes. Hermione looked away and closed her eyes and answered "Yes, it was last year and the summer was about to end and I just exploded." Hermione said, resting her head on Harry shoulders.

"Why didn't you told me?" Harry asked.

"I wanted too. But you were dealing with something and I didn't want to bother you." Hermione answered

"Still, you should have told me. We're best friends Hermione." Harry argued, with his voice louder than usual.

"And what? Risk destroying our friendship because I need to feel better? No, I am not risking losing you because I can't lose you Harry. I love you so much for that to happen Harry." Hermione countered.

"But you could have been hurt Hermione. You know I can't lose you too." Harry said.

"I know. I won't do it again plus we've got Luna this time. Which made things greater for us." Hermione said smiling. She hummed in satisfaction when Harry kept stroking her hair.

"I love you Hermione. I don't know what would have happened if I didn't met you." Harry said.

"I love you too. To be honest before I met you I was thinking of terrible things to do to my parents and the children at the muggle school for doing all those terrible things…." Hermione said but was cut off by Harry "I did so too, you know." Harry interjected. "And you and I met and because of that all those thoughts stopped. We were able to distract ourselves from our terrible lives and escaped it." Hermione said, "And it made our lives less terrible and greater." Harry cut off.

"Yes it did." Hermione said and kiss him on the lips. Harry reciprocated her kiss. They broke off the kiss and cuddle together in the chair. "I think I should just stay here in the tent for a couple of days to you know think about what just happened and so that I wouldn't do something stupid." Harry said

"Yeah you should. We should probably invite Luna and we should shop for some food because the three of us are having a night out because we haven't done that in a long time." Hermione said. "Let's do that later, I want to hold you now." Harry replied.

After a while they stood. Harry wrote a letter to Luna saying that she should join them. The two of them went back to Hermione's house to get Crookshanks and some clothes. Then the two of them shopped some supplies and entertainment to stay in the camp. When Luna finally arrived the three laid down on the floor in front of the television to watch a movie they had already seen while playing a board game. The trio enjoyed each other's company and had slept at 3 in the morning.


	23. Holiday Love

Luna woke up to the sound of something frying in the kitchen. She opens her eyes and sat up. She rubs her eyes and smiled. She looked sideways and found that Hermione was sitting in the mattress that they placed on the floor at the front of the TV, reading a book. She looked around for Harry and saw that he was cooking. It smelled delicious, out of the three of them she was the worst cook and Harry was the best. She looked at Hermione still engrossed at the book she was reading and had not greeted her good morning. She attacked Hermione with a hug which snapped her out of the book, "LUNA!" Hermione shouted out of surprise and Luna just giggled. "Good morning to you too Hermione." Luna said, Harry went over to them only to find that Luna's arms were wrapped around Hermione forcibly. He chuckled at the two of them and said "Good Morning Luna." Luna looked at him and smiled brightly "Good morning Harry." she replied, upon hearing the reply Harry went back to tend the dish he was cooking.

Luna loosen her arms around Hermione "Someone's chipper this morning. What's gotten you this morning?" Hermione asked. Luna let go of Hermione and laid her head in her thigh. "I'm just happy. It's been a long time since we've done this you know." Luna answered, "I know, I missed this too." Hermione replied.

"We should do this again. Maybe next summer, and we should drink some beer or fire whiskey to make it more fun." Luna said.

"Aren't we too young to drink beer?" Hermione said

"It's better that we get drunk and know how much alcohol we can handle with the people you trust and care than getting drunk with strangers that will probably take advantage of us girls Hermione. Like Sophie, who was taken advantage by her own classmate because she gotten drunk after we won the cup last year." Luna argued.

Hermione nodded, she could see that it was a good idea and why it was better. "I guess you're right. I mean who would take advantage of us when it's just the three of us." Hermione said.

"The two can probably take advantage of Harry." Luna said giggling at the ideas. Hermione giggled at the idea of messing with Harry. She was about to say when Harry shouted "Food's ready" Hermione and Luna looked at him and then at each other and both nodded. "We'll talk later" Hermione said and Luna nodded as a reply. The two of them went to the kitchen to help Harry set the table so they can eat. When they were done preparing the trio sat down and began eating. "What's the plan today?" Luna asked Harry and Hermione, when she looked at the two of them and knew the meaning of their faces. "Come on guys, let's spend the day together. Let's have some fun." Luna said excitedly with cute puppy eyes to the two of them. Harry was definitely sold to the idea of having fun and looked at Hermione with an expression that begged her to join the two of them.

"What the hell, I'll send my mum and dad to inform them I'm coming home late." Hermione said. The two jump cheerily and high fived. "Great, I have some plans to enjoy this day. I'm thinking we should do some Christmas shopping in Diagon Alley. We always go to the muggle districts and shops for Christmas. This time why don't we go magical?" Luna suggested with excitement in her voice, while looking up dreamily.

"I think that's a great idea. We should also go to some restaurants at Diagon Alley. Hermione and I never really had been into those places as of yet." Harry said. The trio continued planning while eating, after they were done they started preparing to go to Diagon Alley. An hour and a half later the camp was already empty as its usual occupants went out to have fun.

Harry and Luna were sitting in the mattress at the front of the TV watching a movie. Hermione had already went home as it was already late. The two of them were slouching while touching their stomachs. "So full." Harry said, closing his eyes and he laid down. "We did ate quite a lot didn't we?" Luna said, who also closed his eyes and kept massaging her stomach, Luna looked at her stomach and saw the little bulge forming. "I'm getting fat." Luna said. Harry looked at her and see that she had a small bulge in her stomach. He looked over to his and see that he had one too. "Me too, I bet Hermione is too." Harry replied, Luna nodded as a response. "Maybe we should change the general workroom into a workout room. We haven't put stuff in there and I really don't see us working there. Or we can enroll into a martial arts class." Harry continued.

"Martial arts?" Luna turned her body towards him to ask. "Hand to hand combat. It's the muggle way of fighting you know and also a form of exercise and fun." Harry answered. "Okay, I'm in. We don't want to make this…" Luna stopped to expose her stomach and compressed it with her two hands. "….. To be any bigger." Luna said and started playing with her tummy. Harry laughed at that, he always laugh at Luna's jokes or her antics. Many people would have find it weird, odd and crazy when people interact with her but he and Hermione always find it charming, funny and weird, but in a good way. Harry followed Luna's actions and exposed his stomach too so that he can play with it too. Luna even draw a face on her to make it funnier. Harry laughed more when she did this.

December 24, 1991

Harry rode towards his house. He was gone for 4 days and he only sent one letter to his family saying that he needed some space and sometime to think about the events that had happened before he left. He was worried and nervous. He had spent 2 days in the camp alone, working and thinking about what he should do next. Luna and Hermione only visited for a few hours only to leave to go home with their family. The two of them kept supporting him and kept advising him on what to do next and how to deal with his mum and dad. He had come to the conclusion that he wanted them to be part of his life and that he wanted to be part of theirs. He walked to the door and knocked. He anxiously waited for them to answer.

Lily was putting up Christmas decoration in the house together with James, Scott and Rose. The four of them tried to ignore the missing piece of their family. Harry. They wondered where he was, what he was doing, what is he thinking and how he is. Maybe she was wrong and just let things be but she couldn't just do it because her instincts told her that if she did that Harry would distance himself away from them until they lose him forever. She was snapped out of her thoughts when there was a knock on the door. James was about to walk over to see who it was but Lily put her hands to stop him. "I'll get it" she said and immediately walked towards the door. When she opens the door, she saw that Harry was standing there in front of her.

"Hey, Merry Christmas mum," Harry said with a smile. Lily smiled when Harry greeted her and called her mum, a wave of relief and happiness washed over her and rushed towards Harry to hug him. Harry was a bit surprised when his mum hugged him but he returned the hug after the moment of surprise. "I'm sorry I made you worry." Harry said. Lily shook her head no "its okay, we understand." she said, they broke off the hug when they heard two shouts and footsteps running towards them. "Harry!" Rose and Scott said together. Scott was the first to hug Harry as he runs faster than their 4 year old sister. Harry returned the hug and kissed the top of Scott's head. Then Rose came over and he picked her up and Rose kissed his right cheek. "Did the two of you miss me?" Harry asked. Scott just looked up and nodded his head yes as a response. "Yes we did Harry, are you going to spend Christmas with us Harry?" Rose asked Harry. "Yes Rosie, I'm spending Christmas with you." Harry answered.

"Yayy! I keep asking mum and dad where you were and they said you were busy. Also, mum and dad are not sure if you are spending Christmas with us." Rose said. "Don't worry, I'm spending Christmas with you and I'll be spending the rest of holidays with you." Harry replied, while shuffling Scott's hair. Rose cheered when she heard this and showered Harry's face with kisses. "Okay, okay calm down lady." Harry said after laughing at her antics and he puts her down as his arms were getting sore from carrying her and gave her to his mum. He turned to Scott and asked "Are you all right?" he asked when he saw that he was a bit teary eyed. Scott nodded his head yes "Yeah, just worried is all." Scott answered. Harry nodded and replied "Don't worry, it won't happen again and I'm sorry for making you worry."

Scott just waved him off while shaking his head. "I understand why you had to leave." he said. Harry nodded and walked towards his dad. When he reached he started to apologize "I'm sorry for punching you in the….." Harry said but was cut off when his dad crushed him with his hug. "Welcome home." James said, Harry returned his dad's hug "thank you" Harry replied. After the greetings Harry helped in decorating the house with Christmas ornaments. James went to the master's bedroom to get the camera to capture the happy moment.

December 25 1991

Hermione was laying in her bed asleep. When suddenly she woken by someone who was shaking her. She opened her eyes and saw it was David who woke her up. "Hermione, Hermione wake up. It's Christmas morning." David said while running to her bed. Crookshanks woke and quickly went to the floor to continue his sleep. "Uuuuggggghhhhh" Hermione replied. David wasn't done waking her up and he took her hand and pulled her up and make her sit sitting. "Come on Hermione, it's already 7." David said while pulling his big sister up. "Okay, okay I'm up. I'll go downstairs, just give me a minute to wash." Hermione said who sat up. "Why, it's not going to make you pretty." David said then push his tongue out to tease her and ran off immediately when Hermione was going to kill him. "Mum, Dad! Wake up its Christmas morning" He shouted.

Hermione just sighed after David left her room. She wondered how her little brother had so much energy every morning while she would always need help just to open her eyes in the morning. She sat upright and stretched back and hands when she was done she looked around her bedroom and saw that two new gifts had arrived. She knew it was from Harry and Luna as the three of them had agreed to give their gifts on Christmas day. Hedwig can easily deliver it to them. Deciding that she would open them later in the day. She got out of bed to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was done she went back to her room to change into something more appropriate.

When she was finished, she went downstairs only to find David was squatting in front of the Christmas tree. "Hurry up Hermione. Mum, Dad time to open presents." he shouted towards upstairs. "Did you brush your teeth David?" Hermione asked. David made a face that Hermione recognized every time she saw it. "No" David lied. "Go brush your teeth first. If mum and dad will come here. They will find out that you haven't brush your teeth. "They'll get mad and would ruin the Christmas mood. So go, shoo, brush your teeth first." Hermione said, while pointing her index finger towards upstairs. David, grumbled and ran towards upstairs so he can quickly brush his teeth. When he left, Hermione walked towards the kitchen to make herself some hot chocolate that would be perfect for this cold weather.

Hermione sat down in the living room with a mug of hot chocolate in her hands with her mum and dad. Then he heard his brother running down the stairs, "No running down the stairs David Granger" Andrea stood up and said with her voice raised and both of her hand in her hips. David reached downstairs and stopped his tracks, he smiled sheepishly towards his mum, scratched the back of his head and apologized. Andrea accepted his apology quickly and gesture him to come and join them. When he sat down besides Hermione Andrea followed and sat beside her husband. "By the way, later in the afternoon we're going to visit Grandma Tessie and Grandpa Peter." Louise said casually while sipping his coffee. Hermione was excited when she heard this. It's been forever since she saw her grandparents. Her grandparents had given her parents the scolding of their life last year when they learned how they treated her, how terrible people they were and how ashamed they were of them. Her parents had promised her grandma and grandpa to never do it again and that they are trying their best to make it up to her.

Hermione snapped out of her thoughts when they proceeded to open the gifts they've given to each other. David had received a game boy from Hermione which he loved so much. He hugged, kissed and thank his big sister for the gift she had given him. The gift from his parents were a pair of football boots and some jerseys for him to play football in the neighborhood park. When it was Hermione's time to open the gifts she excitedly tore gift wrappers that were in her pile. David given her a spiral notebook with the periodic table as the cover. Hermione thank David and he kissed his left cheek and hugged him.

"I'll go get your gift from you mum and I Hermione" Louise said and went outside. Hermione was confused and see that the wrapped gift that her father had given her was empty. She was about to open the gift from her mother and she stopped her. "Let's wait for your father first." Andrea said. When Louise came back, "Merry Christmas sweetie" Hermione looked over her dad and saw that he was walking with a brand new bicycle.

Hermione squealed and ran towards his mum and dad to hug the two of them. Hermione proceeded to open the gift from her mother and saw that 3 matching helmets. "It's also for your friends Luna and Harry." Andrea explained when she saw the confused on Hermione's face. Hermione thanked her mum and dad again and then gestured for them to open their gifts David and Hermione had given the two of them. David had given the two of them a painting of the four of them he made. While Hermione had given the two of them a magical locket that would tell if someone from the 4 of them were endangered or safe.

December 25, 1991

Luna was walking towards the tomb stone where her mother laid peacefully. She and her dad had went to her Aunt Phoebe's house, her dad's side, to celebrate Christmas. Ever since her mum died, the two of them had always spent the Holidays with her aunt. She was thankful that her dad had the initiative to do that. It was better spending it with her aunt and cousin, Jessica which made those holidays much fun than having the holidays with just the two of them.

Her father was busy with writing another journalist. Ever since her mother died, her dad had put all his time into the Quibbler and less at home like he used to before her mother died. She was no better, ever since her mum died she had spent most of her time also working at the Quibbler or at her aunt's Phoebe's house. She wished her dad would get over the death of her mum. It had been four years since her mother passed away and his dad is still hurting. And she wished she could do something, she had tried everything she can to help her dad move on but she guess that only time can really heal her dad.

She reached the tombstone and she started to get rid of the weeds, leaves and twigs. It wouldn't do well to have slashkilters, which infest on twigs and leaves on the winter which causes the area they infested to be unnoticed. Once her mum's tomb stone was clean, she collected the weeds, leaves and twigs, scooped it up with her two arms and began walking towards the tall grasses outside their property. Just because there were pests infesting on her mum's grave doesn't they deserved to die. Once she was outside their property, she slowly put down the leaves and twigs on the ground. "There. You can live here peacefully. There are a lot of food you can eat here compared before. Please tell your friends not to disturb my mum's grave." Luna said to the invisible slashkilters and she then skipped towards her mum's grave. She pulled a blanket and lay it down. She sat down at the blanket and pulled out their favorite dessert when she was alive. She pulled out two puddings, opened it and laid one on the ground while the one was for her.

"Merry Christmas mum. I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit you properly in the past 4 years. "Luna said. She became quiet because of the guilt of not visiting her mum's resting place for a long time. "But better late than never. The muggles say. You wouldn't believe how inventive and innovative the muggles are. Harry my best friend showed me some wicked stuff that they created. The one was the heater, it can make the room warm when the weather's cold. There's also the cars for the transportation. The television, it's like the WWN mum but it shows pictures moving and talking, it's so amazing mum. I've been able to know this stuff because of Harry and Hermione, my best friends mum, you'll love them for sure." She stopped to take bite on her pudding,

"Maybe I'll invite Harry and Hermione. So they can get to know you better. The two of them are amazing mum. They're really smart, witty, kind and hardworking. Just like me!" Luna said with a raised voice and with a bright smile. "Remember? When I asked you what kind of person I am. Well they are like me too. They can be cruel and cold too some people. Like Valerie and her friends. They used to bully me at Hogwarts before I befriended Harry and Hermione. Their bullying went too far one day. Good thing Harry and Hermione found me. What they did humiliated and hurt some so much and when Harry and Hermione found me they furious and they decided to get revenge on my behalf mum. Now Valerie and the girls that bullied never bullies anyone. Which is a good thing right?

"I should tell you about Harry and Hermione. Harry is like a creator, he likes ripping things apart and putting it back together only its better. He even combine some magical and muggle stuff to make it a lot more wicked. Like the television. The muggles' television had a big box behind it while Harry's with the use of magic is flat. His radios and music players are also clearer. I think he has many other more but he refused to tell us or show us what they are. Right now he's developing a mobile phone, it's a muggle invention that lets you talk to other people in far distances.

"Hermione is an alchemist. She first had a fascination on chemistry, till she found out that she's actually a witch then her fascination turned to alchemy. But she is a different alchemist, her goal is not to create the Philosopher's stone but discovering and studying the depths of alchemy and how many uses it creates. She even made a stone that converts normal ink into a magical ink. And she created a stone which converts smoke into liquids they called chemical batteries. I don't know what it is, they explained it to me but I kind of dozed out in the middle of their explanation. And me I found my fascination on enchanting. I want to help them you know, like how they help me." Luna said, she changed her position to hug her knees, she looked at the small bowl in her hands and saw that her pudding was now finished.

"You know mum, I sometimes wonder what would have happened if I had met Harry or Hermione first before they did. Maybe it would be me and Harry that would be a couple right now. Or it would be me or Hermione. I really wished that you're alive mum. Maybe you'll know what to do and how I'll deal with these feelings I'm feeling. Can you send me some signs to tell me what I should do?" Luna said and waited for a sign but received none.

"I guess not. I guess I should deal with it alone like I always have." Luna then stood up. Took the blanket and put it in her expanded pocket. "Oh I forgot these are also for you mum." Luna said and pulled something out of her other pocket. It was a dream catcher made out of roots in a glass frame. "This will keep your grave stone away from the slashkilters and nargles that made your tomb stone dirty. I guess I should go now mum. This was fun. I'll visit you next week. Bye mum. I love you and I miss you." Luna said longingly and with a single tear in both of her eyes. And then walked off towards the Rookery.


End file.
